Siblings
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: Kim and Shego Possible have been happily married and raising their daughter Gracie for the past six years. After the duplicate device that impregnated Kimberly failed, the pair had made peace with Gracie being an only child. But after a raid on DNAmy's latest lair, Kim and Shego are about to have a second chance. Based off of Tangled Up in Green by Poetheather1.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible had fought many adversaries over the years, some putting up minor scraps, many others putting her and Ron in dire straits. But through all the years of saving the world, through all of the villains'' plots to take over the world, there was always one that she would look back on as the single most important and most beautiful of her life. Dr. Drakken, accompanied by DNAmy, had conspired to eliminate the "Kim factor" by impregnating her, thus forcing her to abort the child or take on the life altering decision of raising the child alone. But as the fates would have it, Kim wasn't fated to be alone. Drakken's sick plan had called for his long-time subordinate Shego, probably the only real opponent that Kim ever faced, to be the one to impregnate Kim, the woman that despite everything Shego couldn't help but respect, using a retrovirus and ring designed to combine their DNA into a viable embryo. But for Shego, this was too much. For Shego, this reopened a wound that she thought sealed forever. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Shego's great regret was that the meteor that gave her and her brothers their powers and orphaned them in the same day also prevented Shego from being able to carry a child. So upon Drakken's revelation of his sick plan of how he essentially raped both Kim and Shego, Shego's mind was set, this child would have a home! This child would be loved and not want for anything…and neither would Kim.

Through some very difficult times, a good deal of soul searching, and a rushed tripped to Massachusetts for a wedding, Kim and Shego realized something, that through all of the fights, all the verbal jousting, there was a deep bond that existed between them, a bond that went far past mere respect or friendship, a bond of love in its truest and most basic form. After several near-death experiences, Kim carried their child to full term and their little miracle, Grace Anne Possible, was born. And true to Shego's original ambition, little Gracie was loved dearly by all. In the "Palace" that Kim Possible, the reformed criminal and now fellow world saver Shellie "Shego" Possible, along with Gracie's nanny/bodyguard former GJ Special Agent Abigail Normal, called home, they watched Gracie grow before their very eyes. But the call of adventure, the call to save the world, the call that brought Kim and Shego together in the first place, was ever present.

And that was what put Shego in their current situation. After a long and tedious insertion into DNAmy's latest lair and wading through swaths of freakish animal hybrid minions of DNAmy's creations, all in the style of the bizarre cuddle-buddies that her women folk back home shared an interest in with the absent-minded geneticist, Shego was comforting a thoroughly exhausted Ron Stoppable while the GJ scrub team handled the taking of DNAmy into custody and an inventory of her latest lair.

"SO…MANY…FLAMINGO CROCS!" Ron gasped, more than a little shaken.

"Easy Stoppable," Shego ran a soothing hand down his back, still having to fight back a chuckle at Ron's expense. Through the years of world saving as a part of Team Possible, Shego had watched Ron blossom from the bumbling buffoon who she'd encountered in her service to Drakken, and a buffoon who continually lost his pants at that, into a more than respectable fighter. Though a successful restaurateur and family man, Ron was still a dedicated member of Team Possible and always ready for a little world saving with Kim and Shego. "In just a few hours, you'll be back in Middleton at the Lotus Blades with Yori and holding little RJ in your arms."

Mention of his wife and little Ron Jr. was enough to restore at least SOME of Ron's senses. Anyone around Ron and Yori for even a few moments, as being around Kim and Shego, could tell that they were madly in love with one another. With Ron at least coherent and able to stand on his own two feet, Shego set off to see what she could dig up for GJ in DNAmy's offices. After some intensive computer science courses with GJ's academic department, adding to Shego's fair skill as a hacker, her job upon successful taking of a lair, was to worm her way into the systems and like the proverbial bear that went over the mountain, " see what she could see."

Like a few of the other villains Kim had faced, DNAmy fell into the category of the truly bizarre. While still taking the name of a "villain", many of the adversaries like DNAmy weren't really a serious threat to the world. More than that, with DNAmy in particular, in all her years as a hired mercenary and then as a villain, she had never encountered such a "loving" villain. But Shego brought her attention back to the here and now, to the task that lay before her. Cracking the encryptions proved to be of little challenge so Shego inserted her GJ issue external hard drive and began transferring everything of interest to either Team Possible or GJ. After perusing a meaningless folder of DNAmy posing with her vast cuddle buddy collection, Shego moved on to a folder marked "Project Cradle". She opened the folder to begin scanning for important material…when she saw something that made her heart stop.

As Kimberly Anne Possible drove the sedan away from Middleton Medical Center, glancing at her little miracle seated in the car seat next to her, she couldn't help but take stock of her life thus far. Over the course of six years, she had gone from an eighteen year old high school student having to make the singularly most difficult decision of her life to having virtually everything she ever wanted. When faced with the knowledge of exactly what Dr. Drakken had done, Shego's first impulse was to track down Kim and plead for her forgiveness, being prepared to do anything that she could just for the chance to be a part of her child's life. From there, in a whirlwind of events that would make anyone's head spin, Dr. Kimberly Possible was now working her way to becoming a respected researcher and writer, apart from being a secret agent and loving wife and mother.

"Mommy," Six year old Gracie Anne Possible, muttered in a small voice. "I don't like getting a shot."

Kim fought back a chuckle at the statement that virtually every child had made to their parents since the invention OF the shot. "I know sweetie but it's going to make you big and strong like your Momma." At the mention of Shego, Kim felt a small pang of jealousy at having staying behind on this latest raid against the forces of evil. Normally Kim would be right alongside her wife and the man that had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. But Abby was currently off visiting her family, helping to take care of her father who had just had a pacemaker put in. But as quickly as the pang of jealousy had arrived, it shriveled away into nothingness. Because if there was one thing that Kim never needed to be forced to do, it was to spend time with her daughter. "But Grandma was right. You were a very brave girl. Besides, getting a shot isn't all bad. When a Possible gets a shot…they get ice cream!"

Almost as if waiting for that very cue, George, Gracie's pet naked mole rat, sprang from Gracie's small backpack nestled between her legs with a squeaky "Booyah". This time Kim didn't even try to suppress the laugh that came. A gift from Ron after Kim had graduated college, George was Gracie's numero uno pal. Though having no shortage of friends, and like Ron and the late Rufus, Gracie and George were joined at the hip. Like clockwork, where one went, the other was always there. George leapt onto the dashboard of the sedan, dancing in celebration, and making Gracie burst out in a fit of giggles.

After a brief stop at the nearest ice cream parlor, the sedan eased to a halt in front of the Palace, the home that Shego had had built literally from the ground up to house and protect her new family. As Kim climbed out of car and ran around to the other side to unbuckle Gracie, she spotted her wife's black Ford Mustang convertible, meaning that Shego and Ron had returned from the mission and that all had went well. She hefted Gracie out of the seat and carried her up the porch to the access panel, entering the pass code to gain entry.

Mommy and daughter were quickly met by Shego, taking Gracie and embracing her daughter in a bear hug and planting a kiss on Gracie's strawberry ice cream smeared face. "Well it looks like my little munchkin dove head first into some ice cream and didn't bring any to share with her Momma. So was my baby a big brave girl when she got her shot?"

Gracie proceeded to point to where the pink bandage was covering where she got her booster shot. Shego set Gracie down, sending her to the kitchen sink to wash her face, after which she took off like a shot to her playroom. Placing her handbag on the hook near the door, Kim proceeded to hug her wife and plant a loving kiss on her pale green cheek, exactly identical to her daughter's skin tone. As she broke away, Kim could see a look on Shego's face that made her pause. Shego had something to tell her, something very important. She could tell that it wasn't bad news. If it were, Shego would've began talking as soon as Gracie left the room.

"The mission went well Eme?" She asked, her curiosity not being able to be contained any longer.

"Ron was a little shaken by DNAmy's latest sinister homage to your stuffed animals but all went well," Shego smiled, obviously wanting to reveal whatever it was that she had uncovered. She motioned to the kitchen table and the pair took a seat. "Princess…I…look!"

Shego removed a metallic container from her Middleton U sweatshirt pocket and slid it across the table to Kim. About double the size of a ring box that you could find at any jewelry store, the box itself weighed roughly a pound and Kim could tell that it was completely sealed, cut off from the outside atmosphere. She flipped the small switch to open the container and with a faint clink and a hiss of escaping air, the container opened to reveal something that Kim thought she would never see again. To anyone else, it would've resembled an average and everyday joy buzzer, the kind of thing that you could find at any joke shop in the world. But to Kim and Shego Possible, this took on a completely different meaning. The device was in fact a duplicate of the very device that changed Kim and Shego's life forever, and definitely for the better.

That fateful day when Drakken had given Shego the device that unknown to her would impregnate her future wife, Drakken had in fact given Shego two devices, in case one should fail or not be adequate. Obviously one had been more than enough to do the job. But after Gracie was born and Shego had broached the subject of additional children, the pair was disappointed to discover that the second device was too degraded and proved ineffective. So Gracie was to remain an only child. But what lay before Kim was apparently a fully functional device, giving her and her beloved wife a second chance at more children.

"Eme…I…Oh Dear God, I don't know what to say!" Kim struggled to get each word out, emotions running a mile a minute. "We…we really…can have another child?"

"I've examined this device from every perspective and…and Gracie can have a little sister," Shego reached over and pulled her wife into a hug, putting all the love and compassion she had for Kim and Gracie into that embrace. "What Drakken created, what he used to violate us on so many levels, we can use it to create something beautiful."

Kim couldn't recall feeling this happy since recovering Gracie from Drakken's weather changing machine. But no matter how much Kim or Shego wanted this, every inhabitant of this house was a part of a family and this family had a lot to talk about.

Author's Notes:

_Gracie Anne, Abigail Normal, and George the Naked Mole Rat are the creations of Poetheather1 and proudly used with her full permission. Kim Possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark McKorkle. They are used without permission but for non-profit purposes. I have no money so please don't sue me._


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail Normal brought her Land Rover to a halt alongside the cars of the Possible family, her protective charges for the better part of six years and more than that, her extended family. Trained by the Secret Service and later by Global Justice, Abigail had been trained to protect her charges with her life. But unlike other protective charges she had been placed in charge of, this was something more. From the moment she met Kim and Shego Possible after that fateful assassination attempt that nearly cost Kim Possible her life and that of her unborn child, Kim and Shego had made Abigail feel like a member of their family, like a beloved sister. And little Gracie? Abigail would forever think of her as a niece. It was that thought that made her forget her luggage and run towards the child screaming for joy, running full tilt to her nanny.

"ABBY'S HOME!" Gracie shouted as she burst out the door.

After reaching the car, and with agility that made her mothers proud, Gracie leapt into Abby's arms, hugging her for all she was worth. Abby laughed as she embraced the little munchkin and waved to Kim and Shego as they followed Gracie out the door, Shego's arm instantly snaking around Kim's waist. Politics be damned! As Abby set Gracie down, she could see the love that radiated between the heroine and reformed villain turned heroine. What she saw before her was the very thing she hoped to have someday, a loving spouse, a beautiful house, and children that meant the world to her.

Abby hugged Kim and Shego in turn and the four of them returned for the rest of Abby's luggage. Gracie wanting to be the big girl that could do everything herself grabbed Abby's biggest suitcase, giving it an enormous tug but still being unable to dislodge it from the trunk space of the SUV.

"Not so fast little missy," Abby smiled as she shooed Gracie's hand away. "I've got a little present for you."

Gracie squealed with glee and made a grab for a smaller bag.

"So did everything go well?" Shego asked, holding the door open so the procession of bags could be brought into the house. Abby proceeded to explain the events of the past few days of her trip back home to Wisconsin. Her father's operation was a success and doctors informed her family that the pacemaker was functioning perfectly. As long as her dad took it easy for a few days, he would make a full recovery. None too thrilled with the new restrictions on his diet and his driving, Abby's mother promised her daughter that she would see to it that her father behaves himself.

Gracie hugged Abby's leg, saying that she was glad that her daddy was going to be ok but was all too eager to change the subject to the present that her nanny had brought back for her charge. Abby smiled and then opened her big suitcase. Inside was a wrapped package with a green bow on it. Inside was a child sized deerstalker hat and hand-made plaid cloak along with a detective kit. Abby, Kim, and Shego had taken to reading Gracie The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and since then, Gracie's stated ambition was to be the world's best detective. After being presented with the wrapped present, Gracie tore through the paper as if it was nonexistent and let out a scream of joy at seeing what her nanny had gotten for her.

"Indoor voice, young lady," Kim warned, failing to hide a smile at how happy her daughter was. "Now you and I will help Abby settle in while Momma starts dinner."

As the team of three hauled Abby's luggage back up, Abby spied Kim and Shego sharing a look. Her years of training in being able to read a situation were telling her that something had transpired while she had been away. Whether Gracie was aware of it and had forgotten about it with Abby's return home or not, Abby couldn't tell, but that briefest of looks told her that Kim and Shego had a secret between the two of them.

Dinner that night consisted of Shego's special chicken quesadillas and Blood Orange sodas all around. Kim and Shego had discussed things prior to Abby's arrival and wanted to give her a chance to settle in and get a hot meal before they brought up the events of the past few days and what they planned to do. During Kim's pregnancy, it was Abby who brought up the idea of staying on after the birth of Gracie and becoming her nanny as well as the family body guard. In that time, she had become as much a part of this family as anyone. Kim and Shego trusted her with their lives and more importantly with that of their daughter. If they were to have another child, it would mean the world to both of them if Abby would be in favor of staying on. As Kim finished drying the last of the dinner dishes, she glanced at Shego seated in the living room. Without needing to say anything, they felt that they had put this off long enough.

"Abby?" Kim called as she took a seat next to her wife. "Could you come down here for a minute?"

Abby shouted that she would be down in just a minute. True to her word, two minutes later she was walking down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel. As she walked down, Kim kept running what she was going to say through her head. Abby was there when Kim and Shego discovered that the second device proved ineffective and how disappointed the pair were in knowing that they couldn't have another biological child, a child that was a part of Kim and Shego alike. So Kim wasn't sure how Abby would react to the knowledge that they had been given a second chance.

Not needing an invitation, Abby took a seat in the recliner next to the couch that Kim and Shego were currently occupying. Feeling good to be home, Abby was fairly certain that the secret events in her absence were about to be revealed.

"Well…while you were gone, Shego and Ron were on a mission alongside Global Justice," Kim began explaining. "They were taking down one of DNAmy's latest secret lairs."

"After it was secure, I began rooting through her databases and found a record of the events surrounding Drakken's plan to impregnate Kimmie," Shego took over. "And it seems that...the two rings weren't the only ones that DNAmy had manufactured."

Abby's heart took a sudden leap, feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest like an alien parasite. Were Kim and Shego saying what Abby thought they were saying? Was there a chance that Shego and Kim would be able to have another child? Kim held out a small metallic case containing a small device that reminded Abby of a joy buzzer. Though she had never seen it, she knew this to be a copy of the device that had single-handedly altered Kim and Shego's very existence. It was true! Shego and Kim were going to have another child.

"Which brings us to why we wanted to talk," Kim took over again, deciding to abandon any attempt at subtlety. "Abby, would you at all be interested in continuing on as a nanny for our next child?"

Kim's voice was dripping with hope, but Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. These three people meant as much to her as her own biological family…and they were ASKING her? She would gladly give her life to defend Gracie and would never have a single regret in doing so.

"We both understand that…"Shego spoke but was interrupted.

"Kim, Shego," Abby bowed her head and raised a hand, implying a request for silence. "You and Gracie are like family to me. Ever since we've met you've made every effort to make me feel welcome and like this was my home. I'm happy here and want to stay for as long as you will have me. Besides…do you even really need to ask?" She raised her head with a smile plastered across her face that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. She was going to have another charge to look after and she couldn't be more thrilled and happy for Kim and Shego.

Kim and Shego looked at each other…and burst out in a fit of laughter, now realizing just how much a part of this family Abigail Normal had become. Though both knew just how much she wanted children of her own one day, she truly DID care for them as if they were her own blood. The trio stood up, tears rolling down Kim and Shego's eyes as they pulled Abby into a group hug.

"Besides," Abby continued as they broke apart. "No charge of mine will grow up not knowing how to handle a firearm."

"Oh, please don't start THAT again," Kim groaned, returning to the kitchen for three wine glasses so they could share in a drink. Shego had taken Gracie to watch Abby compete in a few local shooting competitions. "A Possible needs only her wits and her limbs! Even Sherlock never used a gun!"

Despite her back being turned, Kim knew that Shego and Abby were sharing a conspiratorial grin at her expense. Though Kim had had to kill before, it was an experience that she prayed with every fiber of her being that none of her children would ever have to share with her. Shortly after their union, Shego had presented Kim a set of Karambit knives as a gift, wanting her wife to have one last line of defense when Shego wasn't there to defend her. Quite apprehensive at first, Kim could not deny that the knives had been a proper thing to have, protecting herself and Gracie in a fight that nearly cost both their lives while Gracie was still in the womb as well as being used to kill a synthrodrone after being kidnapped Bonnie Rockwaller, the crazed cheerleader who kidnapped and attempted to enslave Kim as revenger for Kim getting the better of her after the pregnancy became known. Someday, a weapon may mean the difference between her children living and dying but…she could still content herself in the fact that things like that were quite a long way off.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Abby raised the glass of chilled ice wine that Kim had given her. "To the newest member of the Possible clan. May she not give her mothers TOO many grey hairs before their time."

"Because her Momma gives me enough of them already." Kim sniggered, making a quick verbal jab at her wife.

Shego snorted, nearly choking on her wine, and reached over to a throw pillow to throw at her wife. "Why you little…you know, it is lucky you're the mother of my children and drop dead gorgeous too boot!" Shego made a grab for her struggling wife so that she could plant a kiss on her forehead. "Cause if Drakken ever said that to me all those years ago, he'd have been hitting high notes that the Beegees would envy!" That brought out a fresh round of laughter from all three as Kimmie put up a token resistance and eventually grabbed her wife and redirecting her kiss to Kim's lips and frenched the green-skinned woman whose beauty still made Kim go weak at the knees.

"Well if it is all the same to you two love birds," Abby smiled, polishing off her wine and returning the glass to the sink. "I've going to turn in."

She got no answer as she moved towards the stares; just two arms, one pink and one green, shooing her away so that the owners of the arms could continue in their amorous activities.

"So…so how do you want to do this?" Kim asked her wife, the pair of them now in their sound-proof bedroom. Kim gazed upon her wife's pale green skin, the dim light of the candles shimmering against her silky black hair. The previous time things had all happened so fast that neither Kim nor Shego knew what happened… but now? Kim never needed an excuse to be intimate with the woman she loved so dearly but…this night she seemed to have a hard time deciding where to start.

Shego scooted up to the edge of the bed, her legs now draped over the end of the bed. She could sense how unsure her princess was and like in the early days of their relationship, Shego felt that she should take the lead. Leaning forward, she reached a hand out towards her wife. "Who are you?"

"Shego, I…" Kim answered, taking her wife's hand

"I said 'Who are you'"

"I'm…Kim Possible." She answered, still feeling very unsure.

"That's right," Shego answered, pulling her wife onto the bed next to her. "You are Kim Possible. You are the 'Girl Who can do Anything. You are the mother of our first born…and you are my reason for living. Before I met you, my world was filled with darkness. The hell that was my childhood drove me to the edge of an abyss that nearly consumed my soul…and you single-handedly brought me back. You, Mom and Dad, even the tweebs, you all gave me a real family and made me feel loved again. You have given me one beautiful and wonderful daughter and I can think of no better way for us to begin the life of a second than by just holding you in my arms." Shego rolled Kim on top of her; Kim's head nestled on her shapely breasts. "Are you ready?"

"Eme…I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I love you," Kim sighed, savoring the warmth of her wife and lover's plasma-enhanced flesh. "I'm ready. I'm ready for another child."

Ever so slowly, Shego wrapped her arms around her wife, first her right and then her left (the hand with the device). The needle embedded in the device punctured her skin near the left shoulder blade. Kim let out a slight wince and the pair of them jumped as they both felt a slight shock, the sign that the device had worked. For the second time in her life, Kim Possible was now carrying the child of her once great rival and now most beloved wife.

_Author's Notes:_

_I hope that I'm capturing the relationship between Kim and Shego well. I've borrowed from TUIG and stories within the "Kasy and Sheki" universe created by NoDrogs and just hope that it is working._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to have a baby sister?" Gracie asked.

It was several days later and Kim and Shego were in Gracie's room, Gracie nestled in her bed with George on her knee, and Momma and Mommy seated on either side of her. Kim and Shego had wanted to take a few extra days to make sure the device ACTUALLY had worked before they began spreading it around to the family. As soon as they were sure, they knew it was time to have a sit down with Gracie.

"That's right sweetie," Kim answered, putting a hand on her six year olds green skinned shoulder. "Mommy's pregnant and going to have another baby. How do you feel about that?"

Shego could see the wheels turning in her daughter's head. Shego's own relationship with her siblings was very tenuous growing up, now better since her marriage to Kim. Though she now knew that her brothers were completely ignorant of the abuses suffered by Shego from her father, she prayed that her daughter would get along with her sibling better than she had with her brothers. With that in mind, she wanted to help her daughter understand that no matter what would happen, she would always be loved, no matter what would happen.

"I'm gonna be a big sister," Gracie smiled. "Like Mommy is with Uncle Jim and Uncle Tim?"

"That's right Gracie," Kim answered, turning to her wife and smiling. "Though I've got to hope that your baby sister isn't as…active as your Uncles were."

"Well…I think it will be fun to be a big sister," Gracie hugged her mothers and kissed both of them on their sides. "Cousin RJ is already kinda like my brother and I love him…except for when he doesn't smell nice."

"Just remember Gracie," Shego leaned down and kissed her daughter on her mop of red hair exactly like her Mommy's. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

"You make me happy when skies are gray"

"You'll never know dear, how much we love you," Kim and Shego recited together. "Oh please don't take our sunshine away."

"Sweet Dreams my little Sunshine." Kim whispered as she and her wife got up and left their daughter to her sleep. "Your mothers love you very much."

Shego, the last out, switched on the nightlight and flipped off the overhead lights. Holding the door open a crack, Shego blew a kiss to her daughter, proud of how grown-up she was being about this and hoped that it would never change.

"Well George," Gracie sighed as she pulled the yellow comforter Momma made for her up to her shoulders. "I guess we've got a new friend to keep an eye on."

"Now remember Gracie," Shego cautioned, letting Gracie run up the steps to ring the doorbell. "We want to surprise everyone so you need to keep it a secret."

A month had gone by and Kim, Shego, Gracie, and Abby were at the house of Mr. Dr. James and Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible, in a way, the ones responsible for Kim and Shego being married in the first place. Upon hearing the news of what transpired six years ago and that Shego was determined to do right by their daughter, the Drs. Possible thought that if Shego were a boy, the honorable thing would be for them to get married, despite the unusual circumstances that they found themselves in. To that end, the doctors accompanied the pair up to Massachusetts for an impromptu wedding between the two semi-willing participants. Though it took James Possible a little longer, from the moment Shego kissed her daughter, Dr. Anne Possible could sense that something more was developing. Though it was a bit surprising, Anne Possible loved her daughter and only wanted her to be happy. And in the weeks that followed, Anne Possible loved Shego just as much. Before she could tell her wife, Shego had told Anne about her childhood, how she was molested by her father and that her mother refused to believe it, accusing Shego of trying to ruin their family. With Anne's help, Shego was able to tell her wife the whole story and bring herself to accept that her brothers may have been ignorant of what had transpired in their house all those years ago…and in Anne Possible, find the mother that she always wanted.

In the years that followed, it became a family tradition that the Possibles and Team Go met at the Possible senior house for a big family dinner once a month. Kim and Shego decided very early in Gracie's life that they wanted Gracie's extended family to be a big part of her life. To date, no member of the immediate Possible family nor Team Go had missed a gathering, which sometimes proved for an eventful day in the case of Shego's eldest brother Hego. Though Hego was every inch the devoted uncle, Hego, also a bit of a traditionalist, had trouble resolving himself to the idea of his only sister as a lesbian. But thankfully the insecurities stopped at Hego. Meego and the Wegos gave both Kim and their sister every bit of support that they could.

Movement was heard inside and the door opened to reveal Dr. James Possible, noted rocket scientist and more importantly the proud Grandpa.

"There's my little Rocket Ranger," James laughed as he hefted his granddaughter into the air and spun her around. "Are all systems go to break atmosphere?"

"ALL SYSTEMS GO," Gracie shrieked in joy. "ALL SYSTEMS GO!"

With all the strength he could muster, James launched his granddaughter into the air, doing his best to imitate the rockets that he designed. With a grunt, he caught Gracie back in his arms, using the downward motion to slowly lower her to the ground. The three women all cracked big smiles at the display of affection between granddaughter and grandfather.

"Oh my goodness, she's getting bigger every time I see her," James grunted as he hugged and kissed each of his daughters in turn. "Kimmie, you are positively glowing. Abby, I don't see a scratch on them. Keep up the good work." James offered her a hearty handshake which she took gladly.

Led by James, the four entered the house and made a beeline for the spacious living room that was more often than not the center of activity at the family gatherings. True to tradition, the living room was filled with family members. Hego and Meego were seated in two of the recliners arguing over the previous day's baseball game between the Middleton Cavaliers and the Go City Sentinels. Occupying the couch was Ron and his wife Yori, the year-old Ronald Junior bouncing up and down on his daddy's knee. If Kim knew her twin brothers as well as her twin brothers-in-law, now roommates at MIT, they would be up in Jim and Tim's room/mad science laboratory cooking up some hair-brained invention. After greeting everyone in the room, Gracie planted herself right next to her Uncle Ron so she and George could play with her little cousin.

Taking a look around the room, Kim and Shego could see by her absence that Anne Possible was likely in the kitchen working on the meal. The pair moved through the dining room and into the kitchen, being drawn by the smell of their mother's meatloaf, affectionately known as "brainloaf" in reference to her profession as a brain surgeon. Apart from that, the kitchen was decked out with mashed potatoes, stuffing, and corn on the cob. Shego planted a kiss on her smaller wife's head. Many saw her princess as a younger duplicate of her mother, in light of the flaming red hair and peach colored skin; but it was there that the obvious similarities stopped. Kimberly Anne Possible, the "Girl who could do Anything", was utterly hopeless when it came to cooking. Shego recalled a few occasions of her wife's "exploits" in the kitchen that still baffled her, Abby, and the Middleton Fire Department.

At seeing her two daughters entering the kitchen, Anne set down the tray of brainloafs she had been taking out of the oven, slipped off her oven mitts, and proceeded to hug and bestow a motherly kiss on the pair. After releasing Kimberly from her embrace, Anne took a moment for a quick examination of her daughter, noting the smile and rosey complexion. Having a physician for a mother, all of Anne and James's children had grown up fairly health conscious and Anne had been glad to see that Shego's athleticism and culinary skills catered to that same lifestyle. That being said, her daughter, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter were in peak physical condition; but unless Anne had missed her guess, her Kimberly had a slight paunch developing. Not wanting to start anything, Anne led her daughters to the rear of the kitchen so they could have a word in private.

"Mom…we've got something wonderful to tell you." Shego whispered, her face breaking out in a smile that Anne hadn't seen since Gracie took her first steps.

It took all of her effort to hold back a joyous shout; had Anne been holding a dish it likely would've shattered on the floor, spreading its contents everywhere. For the past five years, both the Possible and Go families had been convinced that the door had been forever shut on Kim and Shego having any more children with the failing of the second device. But now, through a joyous miracle, Kim and Shego were going to be blessed once again.

"Oh my goodness," Anne gasped, fighting to hold back a tears of happiness as she embraced Kim and then Shego once again. "But…how?"

Knowing that they would likely have to explain it several times over the course of this pregnancy, Shego proceeded to explain how she, Ron, and a team from Global Justice had taken down DNAmy's latest laboratory and the discovery of DNAmy's records of Gracie's inception and the third device that Amy had withheld from Drakken.

After hearing the whole story, and not wanting to have any arguments, Anne led the ladies back to the living room, calling for quiet. Using the intercom system that went throughout their house, Anne called the boys down from Jim and Tim's room. Once all were gathered, Anne took a seat next to her husband and gave the floor to Kim and Shego. Shego called Gracie, who had been holding a sleeping RJ, over to them, aware of how much Gracie wanted to be the one to tell everyone about the news. Yori took RJ from Gracie and the little six year old scampered over to her mothers.

"Everyone," Shego began. "Gracie has something she wants to tell…"

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Gracie cried before her mother could finish her sentence.

From there, the afternoon was total and complete bedlam.

_Author's Notes:_

_I see the Possibles as well as Team Go being very family oriented. Family get-togethers were a big part of my life and I picture them being one for Kim and Shego as well._


	4. Chapter 4

As Shego woke from her peaceful sleep, the all too familiar sound of her wife in the bitter throes of morning sickness echoed in her ears. Normally "Shego in the Morning" was a danger to world before she had her coffee, bloodshot eyes, frazzled hair, and a temper to be reckoned with. But without needing any further motivation, the slightly older woman leapt out of bed and rushed to the bedroom to comfort her Kimmie. Memories of Kimmie's pregnancy at 8 weeks still firmly in her mind, Shego was ready to do anything to make this pregnancy easier on Kim. Grabbing a washcloth from the cupboard next to the sink, Shego began running it under cold water, rinsing it out, and laying it over her princess's slender neck. Recognizing the tense features that signaled another round of retching, Shego knelt down and pulled her wife's flowing red locks into a bunch behind her head.

"Oh, Eme…thank you so…" The words were choked off as the contents of Kim's stomach splashed into the bowl.

Damn it, her Kimmie was suffering and she couldn't do ANYTHING about it. Even though she knew it to be a natural albeit unpleasant part of being pregnant, she hated seeing the love of her life suffering through this. Though if this pregnancy turned out to be anything like Gracie's, the morning sickness would be over in a matter of weeks. During that time, Kim and Shego would have to take comfort in their daily sparring and training of Gracie. Starting when Gracie was four, while on their trip around the world to celebrate Kimmie graduating college, Shego and Kim had started training Gracie in martial arts and were currently making sessions of Tai Chi a family activity. Despite her current dream of being a detective, Gracie Anne Possible had both mothers firmly on pedestals and wanted to emulate them in every way. These desires had gotten Gracie into a few scrapes as well as giving her mothers a few gray hairs, case in point the very same trip around world that the family took around the world. The family hadn't heard from Drakken for a year after that incident.

"I...I think...it's over for now," the younger woman moaned, sliding the cold washcloth from her neck and using it to clean her pale face. "Are we all going to rendezvous at the OBGYN after school?" Summer had ended and with classes resuming, Shego had been called upon to resumed her life's calling as an English teacher at Middleton High School and the youngest Possible had begun 1st grade. Shego agreed, massaging Kim's back and giving the redhead what comfort Shego could. "I've got some more research to do at the GJ Archives on Claudius' conquest of Britain so I'll be out for most of the afternoon and be there at 3:30 sharp." Today was the day they were going to be able to hear the baby's heartbeat and Gracie in particular was bubbling over in anticipation. In the weeks since she had started school, the new baby's room was plastered with Gracie's art projects.

"So I've been thinking about some names," Changing the subject, the brunette eased her wife into the shower.

"Oh Dear God," Kim hooted, giving a fragile snigger as she turned on the showerhead. "Please tell me you aren't going to start that Zenobia nonsense again, are you?"

"How DARE you assume such a thing," Shego squawked. "For your information, Dejah Thoris is a name in perfectly common usage."

"Oh BROTHER," Kim griped, savoring the feel of the hot water cascading over her tired aching body. "First it was Broadway musical characters and now its classic science fiction literature turned into not so classic movies?"

"HEY," Shego opened the shower door, popping her head inside near her wife's shoulder. "The script was solid; the production company just spent too much on promotions!"

The redhead spritzed her wife in the face and shooed her out to get breakfast started. Shego strolled downstairs and made a beeline straight for the coffee pot. Though already partially woken up by Kimmie dousing her with water, Shego would still be infinitely easier to be around when she had her dose of caffeine for the morning. She was every inch an addict with no plans of kicking the habit. But when you got right down to it, if caffeine was her only vice, that wasn't really asking a lot. Shego poured herself a steaming cup and began nursing it as she stepped out on the porch to enjoy the cool morning air. Looking out over the man-made grotto behind their house, the woman couldn't help thinking about how utterly blessed she was. She was doing what she truly loved, and married to the woman who meant everything to her. She had a wonderful daughter who was equal parts of she and her wife, and the very best of both of them. And if that wasn't enough, they now had a second Possible on the way.

"Penny for your thoughts Eme?" Kim inquired as she snuck up and wrapped her arms around her love.

"I love you Kimberly Anne Possible," Shego sighed, putting her coffee cup on the picnic table near the sliding door. She turned around in her wife's embrace. "I thank God every day for bringing us together and for the miracles that we've been blessed with. And by the way…I like it"

"Like what?" Kim asked, puzzled at what her wife meant.

"Penny," Shego smiled and planted a kiss on Kim's lips. "Penny Possible; we could call her P Squared."

Kim burst out in a fit of giggles, hugging her wife even harder and pulled her back into the kitchen. "You may be the goofiest woman I've ever known…but you might have something, something OTHER than a sense of humor only a mother could love. Now GO!" Kim let go of her wife and shooed her back up the stairs to the shower. "Into the shower young lady or you will be late for school."

"Yes Mommy," Shego squeaked, trying her best to imitate her daughter.

"I'll have more coffee waiting for you when you get out." Kim laughed, motioning for her wife to keep going.

"Well by my stars Kimberly Possible," Kim's OBGYN, Dr. Mortenson, greeted the three adults and lone child in the waiting room. "I have to say that I never expected to see you in circumstances like this again."

There was nothing like an afternoon spent pouring one's self into chronicles of days long past, of epic battles and great warriors. But now that she was once again in the waiting room of the Middleton Medical Center, Shego's hand clamped in her left and Gracie's in her right, Kim felt like butterflies had invaded her stomach. Part of her was relieved though; Gracie was delivered to term without any complications from any plasma related genetics Shego might have passed on so the chances were excellent that their second child would be the same. But even so, Kim could not suppress her maternal instincts of wanting to know for sure that the future addition to their family was healthy and proceeding well. It helped a bit that Dr. Mortenson would once again be "running the show" so to speak.

"And this can't be little Gracie Possible!" Dr. Mortenson knelt down and offered the six year old a handshake. "Why, the first time I saw you, you were no bigger than a peanut." She held up her fingers a short distance apart to illustrate her point. "You're all probably bubbling over with excitement so let's see what you came here to see."

A few moments later, Kim was up on the examination table, the ultrasound gel making her shiver as it was spread all over her stomach. "Just let her be healthy" became her mantra, her soul thought. Like the family motto said, "Anything was possible for a Possible". _Just please let the same apply to my daughter. Please let her be healthy!_

"Well…that is interesting," Dr. Mortenson mentioned, running the ultrasound wand across Kim's stomach. "Indeed, quite interesting."

"Is something wrong?" No hints of concern in her voice but given Kim and her wife's circumstances, "interesting" wasn't always a word you wanted to hear.

"No…nothing is wrong…" The doctor continued, reaching over to flip on the speaker so that the family could hear. "But Kimberly, Shego, I am reading not one…but TWO individual heartbeats. Unless I am very much mistaken, you two are going to be the proud mothers of twins."

TWINS? Did she say twins?! Kim was carrying twins!. She and Shego…they can have the big family that they always wanted.

"Oh…Kimmie…" The older woman, at a loss for words, embraced her wife of six years, holding on and never wanting to let go. "Kimmie…I love you so much right now!"

"Momma…what's happening?" Gracie was standing on her tiptoes to see onto her mommy's examination table. The doctor's statement had passed clear over her.

Shego freed Kim and hefted the little Possible into Shego's long arms, turning Gracie towards the speaker of the ultrasound machine. "Muffin, do you hear that? Your Mommy is going to have twins. You are going to have TWO little sisters."

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew." The TV screen broadcast.

"You know, you've really got to question George Lucas' mind when, after the Empire Strikes Back, he decides make Luke and Leia siblings," Kim laughed around a mouth full of popcorn.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full Mommy." Gracie offered, looking up at her from the crook of her arm where she'd snuggled up close.

"Our daughter is absolutely right," Shego mocked, fixing her younger mate with smugly superior expression. "Now get your mind out of the gutter and SHUSH!"

The previous night, a Friday, was parent teacher conferences at Middleton Elementary School and Gracie's teacher Ms. Mankey, younger sister to Kim's high school crush Josh Mankey, had provided the proud parents with an absolutely sterling report. Gracie was an absolute delight to have in the classroom, hitting and in fact surpassing all of her milestones, and well on her way to being in the top percentile for her age. Gracie was extremely friendly and nearly everyone liked her. That was always a relief to hear, due to the fact that both Kim and Shego in particular could remember how cruel elementary students could be when faced with something "different" such as Gracie's pale skin color or her family's situation at home. There were a few adults within the PTA and School Board of Middleton Public Schools that had raised objections to the latter but Kim felt a sense of pride in her hometown by the fact that the dissenters were quickly shouted down, being drastically outnumbered. At seeing how greatly they were outnumbered, many had decided to drop the subject and get over themselves.

In celebration of Gracie's achievements in the classroom, and since it was a Saturday night, the family had decided to order take out from Gracie's favorite restaurant, Beuno Nacho, much to Shego's chagrin since that was a particular memory of her wife's last pregnancy that she wished to stamp out, and the family elected to have a movie night. Shego's argument was that since she had gotten the raw end of the deal on dinner, that gave her the moral high ground to demand the movie choice, namely a volume from one of her favorite sci/fi trilogies as a child. With it being one of her favorites, Kim couldn't help but pick apart moments like this instead of "just going with it". Still, Kim had no problem admitting that she enjoyed watching movies like this with her family.

"You'd never catch Gene Rodenberry working something like that in!" Abby called from the kitchen table, half watching the movie and half cleaning her HK USP45CT pistols, the weapons she used while exercising her capacity as the family body guard. Kim and Shego were utterly flabbergasted to find out that when it came to sci/fi, Miss Abigail Normal was a Trekki in the worst degree. She and Shego, ever the Star Wars fan, had had this argument numerous times over the years.

"No, he just has the Captain of the ship hook…"

"SHEGO!" Kim warned in a voice saying she knew exactly that Shego was about to mention Captain Kirk and his amorous activities towards green women.

"The Captain of the ship…degrades women of the green complexion." For better or worse, her Kimmie knew her very well indeed. Admittedly she did sometimes have a problem with her language when in Gracie's presence. No matter how traumatic her relationship was as a child, Shego DID in fact grow up the only girl with four brothers; and some habits were hard to break.

"If the two of you don't SHUSH, Gracie and I are going to give you ladies a time out!" Kim warned, holding her daughter's hand.

Gracie looked up at her Momma and made a shushing motion, forcing a laugh from the older woman and earning Gracie a kiss on the head.

At the conclusion of the movie a few minutes later, all three ladies could see that Gracie had a severe case of the yawns; George was out cold and curled up in a ball on Gracie's knee. Shego bestowed a goodnight kiss on her tiny daughter as Kim hefted her into her arms and carried her up the stairs to begin getting their daughter ready for bed. After a quick bath, Gracie was nestled in the pink sheets of her bed, George still curled up in slumber but at the end of Gracie's bed. She reached over for Gracie's copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.

"Gracie, give Mommy your hand," She took Gracie's hand and placed it over Kim's growing belly. "Do you feel that?"

"What is it Mommy?" Gracie inquired. Was something wrong with her sisters? Should she call for Momma and Abby?

"That is your two sisters," Kim picked up the book with her free hand, an ear to ear grin spreading across her face. "They're very excited to get out and meet their big sister. Now…where did we leave off?"

"They were hot on the trail of the Man with the Twisted Lip." Gracie smiled, still holding onto her mommy's tummy.

_Author's Notes:_

_In a lot of the KIGO stories I've read, Shego's been a bit of a science fiction/anime junkie and I really liked that about her, kind of a symbol of "Geek Chic", especially when referencing A Princess of Mars. I love Abby as a Trekki and the bickering with Shego over the age old Star Wars vs. Star Trek, as I can't think of anyone less likely to be a Trekki than Abigail Normal. This is a gambit that I plan to use often in future stories. Star Wars is the intellectual property of George Lucas and the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and Star Trek is the intellectual property of Gene Rodenberry and the Copyrighted property of CBS and Paramount Studios. Dejah Thoris and A Princess of Mars is the intellectual property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and Copyright ownership is unknown to me specifically._


	5. Chapter 5

"Now go home and tell your parents you learned what the heck Shakespeare was talking about when he said that "All the world is a stage," Shego called to her class as they left the classroom after the bell. "Just remember that you have to tell ME what Shakespeare was thinking when Adriana starting going after her brother-in-law Antiphilous…so READ Comedy of Errors." Being caught up with her grading for once, the popular English teacher had almost no papers to house in her briefcase. Once again, she had to thank Kimmie for pushing her to complete her Master's in Education. Though as a result of Shego's past life, both honest and dishonest, her family could live in relative comfort for most of their lives, Shego really did love teaching. Along with her teaching position and position as assistant head of the Middleton High English Department, Shego had also taken up the position of faculty advisor for the school paper.

Even without her status as a semi-celebrity, Shellie "Shego" Possible was a favorite teacher among the student body. Though the incident where Shego melted a trophy in front of a mouthy jock in Kimmie's senior year was still known by the entire school, the students were very receptive to Shego's teaching styles and Shego was often able to instill deep passions for the content. Last year, when an ultra-conservative organization staged a protest at the high school, objecting to Shego's position, her relationship with Kim, and the nature in which they had their daughter, a good portion of the student body had organized a counter-protest in defense of their teacher.

"No regrets." Shego sighed to no one in particular.

"Say again Love of my Life?" Kimmie poked her head into the classroom.

Shego mimed a sultry kiss in her wife's direction, remaining behind the desk. "No regrets," Shego repeated. "I could spend the rest of my life doing this, living in this town, married to the most beautiful woman in the world with the most wonderful children. Well…I suppose I DO have one regret." Locking her briefcase closed, Shego scooted over to the door, pulling her princess into the classroom and into a loving embrace. "I regret that it took us so long to realize our feelings for each other."

"Even if you married a hippo?" Kimmie's lower lip jutted out in the dreaded "Puppy Dog Pout".

Oh dear GOD, not this again; ANOTHER aspect of Kim's pregnancy with Gracie that Shego was hoping to avoid the second time around! "I think a little someone may be going through some affection deprivation; because I don't see a hippo here and I sure as shootin didn't marry one. What do you say? Abby is picking Gracie up...and we've got a few hours before we go to the Middleton Days festival."

"Oh, Headmistress," Kim breathed in her wife's ear, batting her eyelashes as seductively as she could. "I've been a very bad girl. You need to take me back to your palace so I can be punished."

Like a controller on an airfield, the parking attendant motioned for Kim to pull her sedan into the spot. Upon vacating the car, Gracie was lifted onto Mommy's shoulders and the group sojourned on with their supplies for the evening, ready for an evening of food and fun at the Middleton Days Festival, the town salute to local industry and businesses. Kim and Shego had shared numerous adventures over the years but Middleton Days was a doozy. The younger Possible subconsciously flashed back to the time both Shego and herself had been accidentally fitted with moodulators, tiny microchips that were able to control and lock the pair into specific emotions via remote. After cycling through the full gambit as it were, the remote had locked Kim and Shego into a mad loving passion, Kim for Ron and Shego for Drakken.

Even now, the blind devotion forced onto Kim colored her cheeks in embarrassment. Deathly afraid of ruining their friendship and ever the gentleman, Ronald Stoppable refused to bite on her amorous advances. But while attempting to "break up" with her, the poor fool pulled a "pocket dial", shifting and locking the pair of women to a fit of blind rage, prompting the cheerleader to pursue poor Ron all over the festival until her device short circuited. Drakken on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"Eme, I've always wondered something," Kim piped up as she shifted Grace on her shoulders. "Do you remember those moodulators?"

"Oh GOOD GRIEF," The older Possible choked, a bruised splash of purple coloring her cheeks. "Try as I do to forget that dark day, yes, I DO still remember it. Why?"

"Well, my chip fried and the affair ended. The last time Ron and I saw you, you were still trapped in a fit of blind rage, hot on Drakken's trail with the plasma flying," Her wife's embarrassment was downright adorable. "What did you end up doing to him…and how long until your chip was fried?"

"Well, all I remember is Drakken running down the street in a pair of polka-dotted boxers, his clothes nearly singed completely off," Shego mused, taking her wife's hand, continuing on through the festival grounds. "And I DO seem to recall soft feather pillows on all the chairs for…maybe a month? Beyond that, it was all kind of a blur. To my knowledge, The Big Blue Doofus never attempting to outsource his work ever again."

"What did The Big Blue Dork do?" Little ears perked up at the mention of the villain from all too many bedtime stories.

"Well this time it wasn't the Big Blue Dork's fault," Kim explained to her daughter. "These little gizmos made Mommy and Momma go all bonkers. They made Mommy fall in love with Uncle Ron and Momma fall in love with the Big Blue Doofus."

"EEEEEWWWWW," Gracie gasped, tiny hands covering a tiny moth in utter disgust. "Mommy was in love with Unca Ron?"

"My sentiments exactly Muffin." Shego patted her daughter on the back and raspberried her spouse.

True to expectations, Middleton Days had been a good choice for a family outing. The littlest Possible scrambled towards any ride she was big enough for...and a few that she wasn't. When the sign says "Vortex of Doom" how is anyone supposed to resist? Abby got the opportunity to put her marksmanship to good use and proceeded to clean up at the game booths. Nearly everyone found something to amuse them and all four found themselves at The Lotus Blades booth stationed by Aunt Yori. Several plates of sushi and onion rings later, Gracie was regaling Aunt Yori all about the fast paced world of 1st grade at Middleton Elementary.

Shego crumpled up the paper plates and lobbed them into the nearest trash bin scoring three from downtown. Raised voices caught the older woman's attention and she spotted a man and woman just off the food stalls; one moment both were sniffling as if they had been crying and the next they were laughing as if someone had cracked a joke, despite the fact that there was no one else within easy earshot.

Blast it all Kimmie; she HAD to mention the moodulators. Now Shego was jumping at shadows.

"So who's ready to go to the Parade?" Shego inquired, pulling her attention back to the picnic table at which she sat.

Most adults eventually felt that they had outgrown the enjoyment of the Middleton Days Parade but Kim couldn't help but marvel at how she found new enjoyment in it with her daughter sitting on her shoulders, cheering and waving to all of the floats and costumed volunteers. She cheered and waved when the child spotted Ron, alongside the Middleton Pickle Works float, always dressed as Kosher Dilly. Ever since high school, when asked why he wore the ungodly hot pickle costume, the response was always that suffering was his salute to Middleton.

The parade was progressing nicely, that is until the sounds of a brawl reached Kim's ears. Tumbling around, two men seemed to be in the throes of a fist fight. Seeing that the one of the men was going to crash into her, Kim leapt backward; fighting to keep her own balance and keep Gracie safely perched on her shoulders. With a sickening crunch, the man hit the pavement face first; his scraggly hair flying over his head…and what the hell was that? Was she looking at a moodulator? What in Heaven's name was it doing here? Was Drakken trying something?"

Shego spotted the body and what adorned the back of his neck as well. The wheels clicked into place and, almost as if waiting for that very event to occur, fights began breaking out all over the parade route. All over, even among the parade actors, shouts of rage could be heard and the once enjoyable parade became utter bedlam.

"Abby…get Kim and Gracie back to the car." Shego barked, needing no further words as her hands began to glow with the eerie green of the plasma that coursed through every fiber of her body.

Abby's hand jumped to the dual holster she always wore at the small of her back and whipped a side-arm free. Protection details in crowds like this were always a bodyguard's worst nightmare. Keep your eyes on everyone but be ready to react in the blink of an eye. Based on how Kim and Shego had described these moodulators, attackers could literally be anybody and there would only be moments to distinguish. She'd been see-sawing on carrying these but Abby let out a silent cheer for her foresight, pulling free a clip of rubber bullets typically used in riot control. Ejecting the clip of .45 caliber rounds, the non-lethal ammo clip was locked into place, freeing her to fire without fear of causing more panic with a stray round.

After a great deal of huffing, puffing, and shoving the party made it to The Lotus Blades booth where Yori was supervising the rapid tear down of the temporary facility. Circling around the party was Ron, sans pickle costume, and eyes watchful for any dangers to his wife and son. Kim and Shego filled Ron in on the sitch involving the moodulators. Scarlet infused the man's cheeks at the memory of how Kim had essentially thrown herself at him. But now all business and with everything packed away, the Monkey Master took a position around Kim, Gracie, Yori, and RJ. Though lacking the offensive capabilities that Abby or Shego possessed, his Mystical Monkey powers would ensure that anyone attempting to get to the people under his protection would have one hell of a fight ahead of them.

"But why would Dr. Bortel want to do this?" Despite their brief encounter, from what Ron could remember of Dr. Cyrus Bortel, while having a few questionable practices concerning the sale of his inventions, he wasn't really what anyone would call "evil". The only animosity that Ron had ever seen him display was when he was under the impression that the Kimmunicator was some form of spy device.

"We can't rule anything out until we get a hold of Wade or Global Justice," Shego barked, guiding her party through the maze that was the makeshift parking lot. They first arrived at the Stoppable's minivan. Promising to go directly to the Palace once he was sure that Yori and RJ were safe, Ron pulled the minivan out of the space it was occupying and took off for the main road leading to the residential section of Middleton. The group continued on down to the end of the line until they reached Kim's sedan.

"What's happening Mommy," Gracie squeaked, picking up on everyone's nerves. "Why was everyone fighting?

"A bad guy might be doing something," Kim assured as calmly as she could manage. "Mommy and Momma may have to teach him a lesson."

"So not the drama!" Gracie cheered. She knew that her mothers could beat anybody. She held up her hand to Kim for a high five. Kim obliged her daughter and finished securing her into her car seat. Once Gracie was buckled in, Kim took the front passenger seat, Abby taking the seat next to Gracie, and Shego driving. After a particularly exciting drive battle the three older women had endured while on a trip to Florida while visit Kim's Nana, Shego had insisted that any vehicle that Kim drove regularly be specially equipped with a few defensive modifications. Though by outward appearances an everyday Chrysler Sebring, the windows were made of bullet-proof glass and the body was actually a Kevlar reinforced alloy. While still being just as capable as your average sedan, this vehicle could give an Army Humvee a run for its money when it came to armor.

Shego threw the car into drive and danced around the clumps of people attempting to get clear. Many of the other spectators of the parade had made a run for it and some of them were pulling out of the lot as well. Once Shego got onto the main drag through town, things progressed much faster. The car cruised up to the speed limit and all eyes were darting around, looking for potential targets. Shego could rely on Abby and her side-arms to cover the rear and to shout out anything suspicious.

The chime for the Kimmunicator Shego had built into the counsel rang and an image of Team Possible's long-time tech guru and portly friend Wade Load appeared on the screen. "What up KP?" Wade inquired from his massive bank of computers. "I just heard that Middleton Days turned into a slugfest."

"Pretty much Wade," Kim responded. "Do me a favor. Track down Dr. Cyrus Bortel and find out what he's been up to."

"You mean the guy who invented those moodulators that you and Shego were accidentally tagged with?"

"That's the one," the redhead confirmed. "Several of the people that we encountered that were part of the fighting were tagged with what looked like moodulators."

"Coming up KP," Wade flexed his fingers, making his knuckles crack. "I'll have everything ready by the time you guys get home."

_Author's Notes:_

"_Emotion Sickness" is a particularly favorite KP episode of mine and something I've been wanting to work with._


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got to say KP," cautioned Wade once the Possibles were securely back at the Palace and at Kim and Shego's "work" room. Shego had out to put Gracie down for the night and was just returning with a few cups of tea. "It's not a pretty sight. GJ just arrived at the lab and...he was murdered! I was able to hack into his security surveillance system but the attackers were masked and I couldn't identify them. The lab was trashed but the only thing actually missing were Bortel's moodulators and his hard drive, suggesting that whoever killed Dr. Bortel knew what they were looking for and wanted to hide the fact that they stole it."

"Has there been any chatter from the usual suspects?" Shego suspected, handing Kimmie her cup of tea. "Drakken? Monkey Fist? Senor Senior Senior?"

"Not that I've seen so far," Wade answered, reviewing his monitors. "Drakken seemed to have learned his lesson that time the little Sparkplug snuck on board his airborne lair. Monkey Fist is currently somewhere in Asia and the Seniors seem to be taking a break from the evil empire jag. Whoever did this, it was either a rookie or one of the many one hit wonders you guys took down."

"Well, I don't think this can be about mind control," Kim mused, spinning around in one of the work chairs. "The moodulators only control emotions which makes them rather unreliable in that regard. So I think we can assume that if this person is attempting to use them as such, they have a poor grasp on tactics or don't really care about collateral damage or precision."

"I'll get to the bottom of this," Wade assured them, waving goodbye. "I'm just waiting for GJ to get me the specs on the moodulator chips they took from what remained of the crowds."

"If we were the intended target, I'll talk to Dr. Director about getting some extra security for Gracie's school," Abby offered, taking her own cup of tea from Shego. "With all the missions you guys completed, she owes us a couple of favors."

"This is starting to sound like a plan," Slowly Kim Possible was slipping into mission mode. "We don't know for sure that were the target…or even if there WAS a target…but I want the help to be low profile; best not to scare Gracie or anyone at the school. Shego, you have classes to teach tomorrow so Abby, Ron, and I will jet over to Dr. Bortel's lab and GJ headquarters early tomorrow morning and like the proverbial bear that went over the mountain, 'see what we can see'."

Wade nodded in agreement and the screen blinked out, leaving the three ladies to reflect on the events prior. There was a message waiting on the answering machine saying that they were all ok and Ron would stop by after opening The Lotus Blades tomorrow morning. Messages from both the Drs. Possible and Shego's brothers were also there, inquiring about what they had seen the news and requesting assurances that everyone was ok.

The weight of everything, all of this, seemed to be pressing down on Kim's shoulders. Though she and Shego fully intended on incorporating Gracie and their future daughters into Team Possible if they so chose, Kim wanted that day to be VERY far away, lest her daughters miss out on a normal childhood. All Kim wanted was for her and her wife to see their babies grow into happy and successful adults and one day, God willing, have babies of their own.

"Hey," The elder Possible affectionately knocked on her younger wife's head. "Everything okay in there?"

Wow...she HAD been off in her own little world just then. "Just wool gathering, I guess…and praying that this turns out to be nothing."

"Understandable," sighed Shego, running her hand along her young wife's firm shoulders. "I think now's a good time for us all to get some sleep." The hand came to a rest on Kim's left shoulder. Plasma began coursing through the palm, not so hot as to burn the young woman, but warm enough to sooth away the tension that seemed to be embedded there. "I'll give you a massage to help you get to sleep."

"Your assumptions were right," Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice, led Kim, Ron, and Abby into the small conference room adjacent to the director's own office. "We're certain that this is none of your typical adversaries. Your wife's threats to anyone who would harm you or your daughter seem to have dissuaded them from anything within range of Middleton, for fear of any of you being implicated in it."

The trio had made it to the laboratory while the GJ scrub team led by Special Agent Will Du was just beginning their work. Try though they might, there really wasn't much to find, it ending up being more of a job for the forensics people back at GJ. With nothing to keep them there, Abby piloted the hovercraft that Team Possible used for their missions to the Middleton Branch of Global Justice. Upon arriving at GJ headquarters, Team Possible let the techs do their work and instead went straight to the director's office for an intel briefing on the likely suspects and if there was a connection to the Possible family.

"Thus far, our analysts haven't been able to come up with anything definitive as to whether or not you or your family was the target," Dr. Director continued, taking a seat at the head of the table and activated a holographic projector in the center of the table. "Our only concrete lead appears to be the moodulator chips that we recovered from last night." She keyed a few buttons and a projection of the chip materialized over the table. Now that she had a better look at the chips, Kim could see that they were still the same basic design but appeared to have a few modifications.

"I've studied some of Team Go's old mission files and my gut is telling me that this might be the work of Electronique," Much more significant for Shego, Electronique was a villain that Kim had only ever encountered once, way back when she had inadvertently turned Shego good. "But in our only encounter, Ron blasted her with her own modified Attitudinator and turned her good. That was the last either Shego or I had seen of her. Any idea what's become of her?"

"Difficult to say; Global Justice never really encountered her as often as we had your other adversaries, so our information on her is somewhat limited. I'd heard Shego speak of her on occasion though. She often claimed that if it had wires, Electronique could make it into a weapon. If it already was a weapon, she could make it a better weapon. While these new chips have the same basic function of lock a person into a certain emotion, they have the added ability of increasing the level of the emotion itself. Theoretically, if a person was locked into anger, it could be shifted from mild irritation to a homicidal fit of rage."

"What happened to the Attitudinator?" questioned Abby. She'd heard the story of the incident a few years ago. Shego pointed to that event in particular as being where her feelings for Kim began to grow much more complex than a simple rivalry.

"We destroyed the one Electronique had in her possession after we blasted her with it," Ron answered, a shiver going down his spine at his own memories of the Attitudinator. "She could've made more than one. Unless Jack Hench has figured out how to convert his original design to rival Electronique's, I think we have to assume that Sparky had a few back-up Attitudinators on hand."

"Well, we will assign special priority to finding Electronique and finding out if she is involved." The director assured. "Until we can rule you and your family out as potential targets, per Abigail's request, I've assigned a security detachment to Middleton Elementary school. They're under orders to keep a low profile but if anything should happen, they can step in and hopefully prevent it. They are under special orders to be on the lookout for anyone displaying sporadic shifts in emotions."

With no more business to attend to, the group rose from their seats and exited the conference room.

"Sorry I'm late Rachel," Shego nodded as she entered her daughter's first grade classroom. "A few students needed my attention."

Gracie dropped her crayons and ran into her mother's arms. With Kimmie and the rest tracking down what information they could in connection to last night, Shego had to pick up her daughter from school. Shego and Rachel Mankey were on good terms, Rachel Mankey's students often being "Little Buddies" to Shego's high school students. Shego hefted her daughter up onto her side and walked towards Rachel's desk.

"No trouble at all," Ms. Mankey reached up and tousled Gracie's long golden brown locks and handed Gracie her book bag with the picture she had been coloring. "Gracie was my little helper in cleaning up the classroom and then she colored another picture for her coming sisters."

Mother and daughter exchanged goodbyes with the teacher and trekked out to Shego's Mustang. Once her daughter was securely buckled into the backseat, Shego took her place in the front, backing the covered convertible into the street. She paused, seeing no cars behind her and revved the engine.

"What do we say Gracie?" Shego asked, smiling and glancing at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"PUNCH IT CHEWIE!" Gracie cheered, clapping her hands.

Shego brought the vehicle up to speed and left the school in the distance. Though they were only going about forty miles an hour, Shego liked to encourage Gracie to believe that they really were onboard a starship and zooming through the space. She would be damned if she let Abby corrupt her precious baby into believing that space was "The Final Frontier".

"So how was school Muffin?" Shego questioned.

"Okay I guess," Gracie answered, looking at the buildings going by the window. "Missy Ford said I was copying off her but Ms. Mankey knew she was telling a fib. Archie Jeffers dared Billy Murphy to eat a worm and he got sick and threw up on the playground."

Oh, the mind of a child. There was truly nothing like it. Missy Ford sat on the complete opposite side of the room from Gracie so it would've been rather obvious to anyone that Gracie copying off of her would've been ridiculous. Shego's memories of that age were some of the few happy ones she had as a child, remembering all the Archie Jeffers and Billy Murphys that she had encountered, the days before the sick bastard that called himself her father had begun molesting her.

"Sounds like a fun day," Shego smiled. "I hope Billy Murphy is okay."

"I gived him my crackers to make him feel better," Gracie continued. "Jimmy, Maggie, and I waited with him for his Mommy to come get him."

If it was even possible, an even bigger smile spread across the mother's face. Gracie Anne Possible was incredibly kind and generous, just like her Mommy. Though she tended towards Shego's skin tone, every time Shego looked at her daughter, she saw her Kimmie, the woman who found Shego on the brink of oblivion and had brought her back from the edge. With two more little ones on the way, Shego couldn't help but think they would be just as perfect as her oldest.

"Tell you what Pumpkin," Shego offered as she turned onto the road that would take them to the residential outskirts of Middleton and their house. "When we get home, I'll fix us a snack and you can help me with the quilt that I'm making for your sisters. How does that sound?"

"Snack too?" came a squeaky voice from Gracie's inner coat pocket. George's pink and hairless head poked out from Gracie's coat, his eyes bright at the prospect of food.

"Yes George," The little rodent was turning out to be just like Rufus. "We can probably find a cheesy treat for a certain naked mole rat." The rest of the way home was punctuated by squeaky cheering and dancing in celebration at the prospect of cheese.

"We're home!" That would be Kim and Abby through the front door.

After a snack consisting of a slice of Muenster for George and a bowl of Momma's homemade spicy baked Kale chips for the humans, mother and daughter spent the majority of the afternoon in Shego's quilting corner in her and Kim's bedroom. Oh how she missed the days when her grandmother taught her the fine art of sewing and quilting. Growing up, her grandparents were some of the precious few people that the reformed thief had fond memories of. Her passion for quilting and sewing was something she deeply wanted to pass on to Gracie and her younger sisters. Gracie still slept with the quilt Shego made for her and Shego loved being able to share the making of this new one with her oldest daughter.

"How do these look Momma?" Gracie held up the cloth figures of her mothers and herself that she and George had been working on cutting out.

"Those are perfect baby," Shego gushed, meaning exactly what she said. "Bring them over here and I'll sew them in.

"Are the bees busy in here?" Kim poked her head into the bedroom, smiling down at Gracie.

"MOMMY!" The little bee popped up from her seat and grabbed the redhead's legs in a bear hug. "What's the sitch Mommy?"

"The sitch is…that I have the bestest daughter in the whole wide world." Kim leaned in and gave her daughter an Inuit kiss and let her go back to the project she and Shego were sharing.

"How were classes honey?"

"Pretty good," The needle Shego had been working with joined its siblings in the cushion on the shelf and mother and daughter began cleaning up the scraps of fabric they had been working with. "I think the students are really getting into the satire unit." The fabric scraps were neatly sorted into the appropriate boxes and the trio retreated down the stairs so Shego could begin starting dinner. "What did GJ have to say about what happened at the parade?"

"Well, the modifications to the moodulator chips looked to be the work of Electronique," helping Gracie into her seat at the kitchen table, Kim took the one next to her and began explaining. "She's kind of faded away since Ron and I blasted her with the Attitudinator and they are trying to track her down."

"Does Electi…Electro…does the bad person work for the Big Blue Doofus?" Gracie chimed in, referencing the name Shego had given to Drakken while telling Gracie bedtime stories.

"Oh no sweetie," Kim leaned over and grasped her daughter in a one armed hug. "The Big Blue Doofus is too scared that you'll capture him. Electronique was a villain that Momma, Uncle Hego, Meego, and your Uncle Wegos fought WAY back before Momma knew Mommy. A few years ago she shot your uncles with a beam that made them evil. Momma, Uncle Ron, and I had to turn them back and then we shot Electronique with her own beam and made her good."

There was a new chipotle chicken recipe that Shego had been wanting to try and she mulled over what Kim had just told her while bringing out the chicken she got out to thaw. Chalk it up to Electronique to get the ball rolling on her and Kimmie's relationship. The young world saver had such a moral struggle over returning her "new" friend to normal. Electronique had largely been local to the area around Go City and except for the experience she had shared with Kimmie, Shego had never encountered the electronic villainess in her travels as a hired thug or second banana to Drakken. Team Go should be notified to keep an eye out. If someone had somehow been able to replicate Electronique's modified Attitudinator and used it to return Electronique to her old self, she had to be stopped before she got her hands on anything else. If it really WAS Electronique behind this, it was safe to say that her family was indeed a potential target.

"So were they actually moodulators?" Shego continued, opening a can of chipotles.

"Yep, only modified so that the level of the emotion can be adjusted," Kim continued, snaking a glass from the cupboard so she could quench with a glass of juice. "So, not a lot we can do right now. So how was school muffin?"

Gracie took her mommy through the day and Kim felt the same sense of pride at how Gracie and her friends went to lengths to comfort poor Billy Murphy. But her daughter was always there to comfort those who needed it. And wherever Gracie Anne Possible was, Maggie Stewart and Jimmy Fiddler weren't far behind. They were all about the same age that Kim and Ron were when they first met so Kim foresaw the trio being lifelong friends for a good long while.

"I'm very proud of you Gracie," Kim put her free arm around her daughter and took a drink with her other. "That was a very nice thing that you did you and your friends did for Billy. I bet his mother really appreciated it."

And her mother did indeed appreciate it. Just as the family was finishing their dinner, a likely candidate for Gracie's new favorite food, Mrs. Murphy called to extend her great thanks for what Gracie did for Billy, and praising what a lovely daughter Kim and Shego were raising. Kim thanked Mrs. Murphy and proceeded to relay the information to Gracie and Shego. From Kim's experiences with Lori Murphy, member of the PTA and member of the Middleton School Board, she was a woman Kim could respect and trust. When resistance to Kim and Shego's relationship and Gracie attending school arose, Lori Murphy became their strongest defender and advocate.

After dinner, Gracie retreated to the living room with Abby to work on her math problems. Kim and Shego meanwhile headed into their workroom, ready to throw themselves into their "real" job. While GJ intel was reasonably good, Shego's knowledge of the criminal underworld gave her knowledge of exactly what to look for and where to look when finding someone connected to her past life as a world class criminal. Since Electronique herself was the only one who knew how to modify the Attitudinator to turn good to evil and vice versa, that meant that she and her wife would be looking for someone or a group of someones with great technological and electronic knowledge and experience.

"So we know that to our knowledge, Electronique was the only one who ever attempted to modify Jack Hench's Attitudinator," Kim began, taking a seat at the computer table. "It's a possibility that Jack Hench could've modified it himself; he's got the finances to do it but he's never one to get his hands dirty."

"Well Hench is a good place to start," Shego answered, taking a seat at their database. "So we need to start looking at suspects with the money and the infrastructure to start mass producing these modified chips. According to the GJ report, there were almost a hundred chips recovered from the parade. I don't know many of the solo acts who would work with those numbers. My gut is telling me that it wouldn't be one of the solo acts and that we're looking at an organization, maybe WEE."

"I think you're right," Kim answered. "WEE doesn't really run in the same circles as Drakken, Monty, or the rest so your threats wouldn't really carry the same weight. Most of THEM have steered clear of any operations involving Middleton for fear of Gracie being caught up in one of their schemes. But WEE never really ran in the same circles as the solo acts so they wouldn't have really heard your warnings for targeting Gracie"

"Which if he has targeted ANY of the women that I love," Had the wall been a living thing, it would've wilted before the stony glare as the reformed thief ignited a hand in plasma, surrounding the room in a green glow. "I'm about to channel a mother bear and make him wish for a quick death."

"Eme, I love you with all my heart," the younger Possible got up and moved to over to Shego, massaging the tension out of her shoulder blades. "But the last time you 'went there' we had to redo the living room wall. We don't know if we were the target and even if we WERE, it was such a clumsy ass attack that I question whether or not we were in any real danger." The plasma slowly winked out under Kim's ministrations and Shego sighed, leaning back to plant a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Thanks Princess," Trying to maintain her happy place, Shego winked out the plasma. "You and Gracie are the best things that ever happened to me. But when I think about losing either of you…"

"No one's going anywhere," Kim sighed, cuddling her wife. "The only one who ever dared come close was a second-rate cheerleader…and more than likely she's somebody's bitch right now." Leave it to Kimmie to make her laugh.

_Author's Notes:_

_I was very intrigued by Shego's life before she became Drakken's second banana and I thought it would be interesting to make a connection to her past. A lot of the villains that Team Go encountered were pretty hilarious. Look for Electronique to put in an appearance later in the story._


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Hench will see you now." The security door buzzed as the receptionist allowed the pair in.

The next morning Shego and Ron had jetted over to the corporate headquarters of Hench Co, supplier of all things villainous from lairs to equipment to henchmen (no pun intended). Ron seemed especially determined, his own memories of Jack Hench's original Attitudinator being less than enjoyable. Several years ago, when Drakken was attempting to supercharge his own "evil" genius, Ron had been inadvertently zapped by the machine, turning him evil. If Kim hadn't done some fast thinking and great work, Ron would still be the monster that the Attitudinator had turned him into.

"Now easy Ron," Shego warned, patting her mission partner on the back. "All we're trying to find out here is who bought an Attitudinator from this guy in recent months."

"This guy just walks a very thin line," Ron muttered, forcing his hands to relax from the iron fists they'd clenched into. "If there was any justice in the world, he'd be locked up right along with the scum that he supplies to."

The pair entered the plush offices of Jack Hench, owner and CEO of Hench Co. The only seats available were placed in front of the desk. A stocky yet well-built man in a three piece suite was standing behind the desk, gazing out of the massive windows, looking much like a King surveying his kingdom. In fact, that's probably how he felt.

"Why Miss Go, it's been so long." The smirking face of Jack Hench turned to face them, a look of extreme superiority plastered across his face. "I hadn't thought to have any dealings with you since your 'career change'."

Calling her by her maiden name; that meant he wanted to put her on the defensive right up front. He either had something to hide or was just screwing with them. "I'm proud to have been Mrs. Possible for the last six years and plan to remain for many more to come. I'll thank you to address me as such." Few would appreciate the work it took to keep her face neutral. "Down to business; my partner and I would like to know exactly who has purchased an Attitudinator from your company in the last six months."

"Ah, the Attitudinator," Hench smiled and took the "throne" behind the desk. "Such a fine piece of hardware…as your 'partner' well knows, though admittedly it hasn't been my best seller. Why do you want to know?"

"We have reason to believe someone may be using a modified version of the device," the blonde monkey master growled, fighting to keep his temper under control. "It may have been used in connection with an attack on Middleton."

"Oh yes, I do recall hearing something about that terrible event," Hench's tone utterly dripped of condescension. "But as you know, I hold my clients' privacy in the highest regard. I'm a business man providing a valued but sometimes…misunderstood service to my customers." You could hear the deceit and condescension dripping from his mouth. Shego chanced a glance over at Ron and the poor soul was on the verge of losing control, leaping across the desk and decking the man in front of him. She needed to intervene before Ron would do something they'd both regret, not that she wasn't above a little intimidation herself.

"Jack, you know full well what I am capable of," Shego stood up and leaned over Jack Hench's desk. "With the people you 'interact' with, you know full well about my warnings to the villainous community. My wife and child mean more to me than anything else in the world and if ANYONE tries to harm them, there is no where they will be able to hide, no one who will be able to protect them." There was a slight pause as the reformed villain ignited her palm in a blazing ball of plasma. She gestured back to Ron with her free hand. "Our wives and children were at that 'terrible event'…and if we find out that you facilitated that event in any way, we will pull you apart like warm bread fresh out of the oven!" She moved her plasma engulfed hand within an inch of Jack Hench's nose. "If you doubt my resolve, you can talk to Duff Killigan and Dr. Dementor."

Hench didn't so much as flinch but you could see in his eyes that he was reevaluating the situation he now found himself in. There were times for a brave face…and this likely wasn't one of them. While no longer a villain, the woman standing before him was still considered one of the most lethal beings on the planet and he'd seen fair evidence that she had in no way gone soft. There was only one decision the CEO's calculating mind could come up with. The man turned to his computer, activated a few files, and began printing off pages to the printer underneath his desk. A sheaf of papers was set on his desk and slid towards the duo.

"Mrs…Possible, I may be many things, some of them less than reputable," He fixed Shego with a frank stare. "But I would never knowingly be involved in the murder of a pregnant mother or small children. Here are the records for the past six months, including names, addresses, everything you should need. I give you my word that I will not interfere in any way and if I hear anything, I will relay it to you immediately."

"You two had better appreciate what your mother is going through for you," Kim grunted as she heaved herself out of the armchair in the living room to make her way to the ringing phone. She loved her children more than anything but being laid up like this during pregnancy was a serious drag. "This is Kimberly Possible."

"Mrs. Possible?" The voice answered. "This is Theresa Meechum, the principal at Middleton Elementary. How are you today?"

"Oh, a little slow moving of late," Kim laughed into the mouthpiece. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well, I'm afraid there's been a bit of an incident involving Gracie," The Principal continued. "I'm afraid I need you to come in and meet with me. Would just after school be convenient?"

"Is everything okay?" _Oh PLEASE don't let Gracie have gotten into a fight!_

"Well, Gracie is fine but…the situation is such that it's a little difficult to explain over the phone." The older woman truly sounded puzzled at how to proceed, peaking Kim's curiosity as to what exactly DID happen.

"Of course," Kim snagged her purse. "I'll be there shortly." The phone was returned to the receiver and Kim reached over, snagging her coat hanging on a kitchen chair. "Abby," Kim hollered up the stairs. "We need to head to the school. It sounds like Gracie may have been caught up in something."

"Is she ok?" Abby's head popped over the banister.

"It sounds like it but her principal said she couldn't really explain much over the phone," Kim elaborated, pulling on her coat. "Do you want to drive or should I?"

After checking in with the GJ security detail, Abby and Kim were faced with a very uncomfortable Gracie and George seated in front of the office secretary. Gracie spotted the pair and shot out of her seat, grabbing her mommy's leg in a tight hug. She began rushing through how it wasn't her fault; that she was only sticking up for Billy. Based on what she was hearing, Kim had the sinking feeling that Gracie had hit another child. Once the little Possible was calmed down and sitting quietly with Abby, the young mother inched towards the Principal's office, feeling much like a prisoner about to face a firing squad. Kim knocked on the door and a calm melodious voice bid her to enter.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Possible," the older woman extended a handshake and gestured towards the chair in front of her desk. "I'm sorry that we're not meeting under better circumstances."

"As am I," Kim smiled as best she could under the circumstances and took the offered seat. "So, what exactly happened and how was Gracie involved?"

"Well, based on what the recess attendants told me, it started when a group of third grade girls started making fun of Billy Murphy because he…got sick," Mrs. Meechum heaved a great sigh and began explaining. "Gracie overheard on the playground and came to Billy's defense. Words were exchanged and one of the older girls went so far as to refer to you and your partner as…well forgive me but as 'dykes'. Before Gracie could react, several of the girls made a move to push Gracie down."

No matter how she tried to mentally prepare for moments like this, Kimberly always found it difficult when people in the community made attacks on her and Shego's lifestyle. Kim and Shego Possible were a loving and functional family that gave each other all the love they could muster but the small-mindedness of some people, completely oblivious or deliberately blind to that simple fact, peeved her to no end.

"What happened next is what makes our situation rather complicated," Mrs. Meechum continued. "When two of the girls made a move to push Gracie down, she ducked out of the way and the two girls bumped into each other. From there, the hole group moved in and somehow each of them wound up on the ground with some form of minor injury or another, bumps, scrapes and the like and your daughter…well all witnesses said she didn't throw a single punch."

How exactly was she supposed to respond to THIS? Anger? Pride? Because as much as she felt that she SHOULD be angry, the seasoned fighter couldn't help but praise her daughter not only for her restraint but for basically winning a fight without hitting anyone. Gracie's parents took great joy in training their daughter…but both knew that said training could really be a double-edged sword when it came to school. "You only attacked when you had to, when you had no other choice" was one of the basic tenants that the elder Possibles drilled into their daughter during training. Apparently the redhead was presented with their first sign that Gracie had taken their lessons to heart.

"How…uh…how do you proceed with this?" Kim began, trying not to show her pride in her daughter's control. "I assume that none of the girls were seriously hurt? Is Gracie going to be punished?"

"No, she's not going to be punished," Mrs. Meechum replied after a long pause. "By all accounts, the older girls were the instigators and your daughter seems to have taken steps to ensure that she didn't hurt any of the others. I'll be meeting with the parents of the other children as well." Mrs. Meechum took another deep breath and fixed Kim with a stern expression that reminded Kim of ol' Steve Barkin. "Mrs. Possible, am I right in assuming that you and your partner train in martial arts and that you've begun training your daughter as well?"

"Yes, that's correct," Kim confirmed. Why did this have to feel like a student again? Was making everyone who sat in these chair feel this way part of the basic training for being a school administrator? "But when my wife and I train with her, we always try to instill the responsibility that goes along with her training. As many people know, her mother and I have been in many very dangerous situations where our combat skills were key to our survival and it means a lot to both of us that Gracie is able to defend herself should the need arise."

"And I can certainly respect that," Mrs. Meechum nodded in agreement. "I'm certainly aware of the exploits of you and your wife but just know that I'll be keeping an eye on Gracie. Standing up for herself or another student is one thing but the things I've seen you and wife do can seriously hurt children on the playground."

"Understood Mrs. Meechum," Her daughter or not, it was a fair response. "We'll be having a talk with Gracie as soon as Shego returns from her trip."

"Then I think that concludes everything," Mrs. Meechum stood up and smiled, gesturing for Kim to stand as well. "I truly would hate to lose Gracie as a student. She's one of our best and brightest and I see great things for her."

"And for her sisters as well, I hope," Kim prayed, running a hand over her expanded belly.

"I'm sure they'll be just as good of students," the older woman held the door for Kim. "When are you due?"

"About four months; we're all very excited."

The eldest Possible had returned shortly after dinner and the three Possible women were found seated in the living room. Shego was not just a little upset that it seemed like Kim always had to deal with stressful situations like this but compared to her first pregnancy? Right off the bat, Gracie was informed that she was definitely NOT in trouble. It was very mature of her not to strike any of the other girls but the elder Possibles still drove home the importance that Gracie not misuse what her mothers taught her while training.

"Remember Muffin," Kim reached over and tousled her daughter's mop of hair. "They were just words; and words can't hurt you unless you let them."

"I know Mommy," Gracie looked up and was still a little peeved about what the older girls had said about Mommy and Momma. "It still wasn't nice though."

"Indeed it wasn't," Shego agreed, turning Gracie's head towards her. "But you leave that to your Mommy and me. It takes more than that to make Possible women feel bad."

With the talk concluded, Gracie scampered off to wherever Abby was, wanting to play with her nanny, leaving her mothers in the living room to mull over the day's events. With the space between them now vacant, Shego scooted over and cushioned her wife's head with her soft lap.

"What are you thinking about?" Shego inquired, running her hands through her wife's red hair.

"How people with small minds and careless tongues can cause so much trouble," Kim breathed, luxuriating in the warmth that emanated from her wife's body. "People who are so insecure about their own beliefs that the schmucks will do or say anything to keep from having to question themselves."

"I just feel pity for them," the older woman leaned down and kissed her wife's full and luscious lips. "No matter what they do, none of them will ever know the love I have for the woman who gave birth to my children and drove the darkness from my life. Let them say what they want. 'Words can only hurt us if we let them'."

The younger mother leaned up and wrapped her arms around Shego's chest, pulling her down. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Married six years and a make-out session with her wife still sent shivers down her spine. "What do you think of 'Zoë Marie Possible'?"

"Hmmmm, I think that goes on the list," Shego smiled and planted one last kiss on her wife's forehead. "'Zoë' really has a ring to it."

Amorous activities aside, it was now down to business. Buoyed by Blood Orange sodas, both women began analyzing the info Shego and Ron had gotten from Jack Hench. Shego was still a little amazed at Jack Hench's response but if she herself could find redemption, she shouldn't really put it past others. Shego spread the files out on the coffee table in front of them and began sorting through the files for a few interesting candidates she and Ron had identified on the return trip to Middleton.

"Now the majority of the records are pretty unlikely," the older woman held up the majority of the shipping manifests. "Most of them are relatively minor villains looking for a shortcut to make it big."

"Check this one out," Kim pulled aside a shipping report. "This one calls himself 'The Lord Scodiner'. Is that not the lamest alias you've ever heard?" The pair divided up the records and began scrutinizing the likely suspects. Just as her wife had informed her though, none of villains who bought an Attitudinator seemed to have the technological expertise to modify the device or had the logistical base to pull off an operation like the parade disaster even if they did reverse Electronique's condition. Two hours of thumbing through documents, back-checking identities, and the spouses ended up stumped and ready to turn everything over to the analysts at GJ.

"How about we call Gracie down here and play a family board game to clear our heads?" Shego offered, seeing it as fruitless going through the documents for yet ANOTHER time, frustration dripping in her voice. "I don't think the two of us are going to find anything. How about we play a game of Scrabble?"

The younger possible stretched her limbs as far as they would go, cracks and pops sounding from every joint. Maybe she did need to clear her head before taking another look. Unscrambling words and letters might be exactly the thing she…unscramble? _Words and letters_, Kim thought to herself, _arranging letters to make new words!_ That first shipping manifest she looked at, The Lord Scodiner; hardly any background on the person and could there be a more ridiculous alias? Even Drakken wouldn't come up with something that lame. Where the devil was that paper and where the hell was a pencil?

"Pumpkin," Kim seemed to be off in her own little world. "Anybody home in there?"

An anagram; "The Lord Scodiner" was such an idiotic appellation that an anagram was the only possible explanation. If she moved the l and the D last and…BINGO! Rearrange the letters in "The Lord Scodiner" and what do you get? "Sheldon Director!" The redhead leapt to her feet, cheering in victory. It wasn't until the trip back down to the couch that the pregnant mother was reminded of the "additional passengers".

"Kimmie?" the reformed villain bolted back to the living room, eyes darting in all directions looking for something wrong. "Kimmie, what is it?"

"The Lord Scodiner is without a doubt the worst villain name I've ever heard," Shego had rarely ever seen her wife like this; she was downright giddy. Kim pulled the taller woman back to the couch and frenched her with all her might. "It's so bad that it's not even a real name." Upon her release, Shego promptly had the manifest shoved in her face. "Rearrange the letters and what do you get? You get Betty Director's idiot brother and his Worldwide Evil Empire!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Shego revealed in Tangled Up in Green that targeting a pregnant woman or small child was just something that wasn't done within the villainous crowd. Therefore, I found it very plausible that Jack Hench wouldn't knowingly have anything to do with the attack. Gracie dropping a group of older girls without throwing a single punch was something I had a lot of fun with. I got the idea from a scene from Dragonball Evolution in which Goku did something very similar._


	8. Chapter 8

"We think we have found Electronique," A hush went through the conference room as Dr. Director called all attention to her. Leave it to Kim to insist on being present for a mission briefing while five months pregnant. She grudgingly admitted that she was limited in her physical contributions to the mission but her mind was still sharp as a tack and she was determined to help where she could. While Shego was personally glad that Kim wasn't craving Bueno Nacho, everyone in the room was a little irked about the garlic pickles Kim had been shoveling down. "It looks like your suspicions of my brother were justified. Though we can't figure out how he succeeded in modifying an Attitudinator precisely the way Electronique had, we've obtained images of Electronique working alongside WEE scientists in mass producing their modified moodulators…and she is most definitely back to her old habits."

The projector displayed a series of captured video clips revealing Electronique making rounds through the facilities and firing off bolts of lightning at various workers and agents, each time letting out a cackle of laughter. Shego hadn't been a member of Team Go in years but memories of this villain still sent a chill down her spine. All of the gruesome scenes, catatonic victims and witnesses, the so called woman was a sadist in the most literal definition of the word. No doubt about it, the creature projected before them was the same ghostly being from her past. Wild mustangs wouldn't be able to drag it out of her but if Electronique was targeting her family…she was afraid. This villain was cunning, devious, and absolutely without conscience.

"But the fact that WEE has succeeded in returning the electrical villain to her former persona is not the most compelling thing," Special Agent Will Du spoke up. "Since the return of Electronique, Sheldon Director is always in the company of this man, Igor Chuikov. Formerly of the Russian Orthodox Church, Chuikov sees himself as a crusader against homosexuality and has a fair following amongst the Christian conservatives in Russia and a meager following in the United States. The advocate forced out of the church after leading a group of his followers in assaulting a gay couple in St. Petersburg. Chuikov managed to dodge jail time by convincing one of his followers to fall on the sword. Despite being excommunicated, several high ranking members of the Russian economy and government keep him buoyed."

"Look, I know my brother," Sheldon was an immature little child, but Betty Director just couldn't see him taking up with a character like this. "While being the head of an evil organization and a real pain in my rear, he's not an intolerant person. That being said though, based on what we know about Chuikov, with this man's charisma, I'm pretty sure that Chuikov would know exactly which buttons to press. Add to that his resentment of me and I don't think it would take much to convince Sheldon to make a move on GJ OR the Possible family."

"So this Chuikov deliberately targeted us then?" At this very moment, all Kim could think about was this man's neck being crushed by her firm hands.

"On the night of the parade, Intelligence suspects that your family WAS the intended target," Will Du's confirmation made Kim's fists clench. "But after looking deeper at the other attacks, a pattern begins to emerge. Reports have been coming in over the last few days of riots very similar to Middleton Days. Every city has a GJ facility, which is how we found out so fast. Furthermore, while every city has a GJ facility, what unites these schemes even further is the fact that all GJ facilities have a homosexual person in a position of power and the person in question has children. Intelligence believes that Chuikov is helping WEE target GJ facilities and in exchange, Chuikov is being given free rein on exactly where to attack."

"When do we move in then?" Leave it to the pregnant woman with a mouthful of pickle to think she's going on the mission.

"Uhhhhh, Princess you know I love you," Why? Why did pregnancy have to do this to Shego's wife?. "But first of all, while it is worlds ahead of Bueno Nacho, you're close to permanently etching the smell of garlic in my nose. Second, you know that you are in no condition." In the blink of an eye the seasoned warrior before her morphed into a simpering child not unlike Gracie during a tantrum. "But when DO we move in Doc?"

"We've got a plan in the works," Only Kimberly Possible could display such enthusiasm and drive while being completely oblivious to her distended belly. "Intelligence reports indicate that Sheldon, Chuikov, and Electronique are all currently at the WEE R&D facility hidden within the Cascade Mountains." A shimmering projection of the Cascade Mountain range appeared in the center of the conference table. "Four stealth choppers will fly in two full companies of GJ Special Assault troops will make an insertion into the facility, flying low so they can get in under the radar. The first will be led by Shego and Ron, the second by Agent Du. Upon landing, Shego, your team will head directly to their data banks. Extract or destroy any valuable information that you can pull out. We need to know if or how Sheldon was able to modify the Attitudinator and how to counter-act it. The schematics for the modified moodulator chips need to be destroyed; we can't risk that falling into even more unsavory hands. Mr. Stoppable and the remainder of the company will create a perimeter and give you the necessary time." The holographic projection zoomed onto the facility and the appropriate room blinked three times. "While that is occurring, Special Agent Du will lead the second company and begin laying demolition charges in their production center. Bring this facility to the ground and we will deal a serious blow to WEE."

"What if we run into Electronique?" Ron had only ever encountered the villain once but was in no hurry to attend a repeat performance. "Her powers rival Shego's."

"We've thought of that. Based on Shego's information and the files we received from her brothers, like her name would suggest, Electronique's abilities are entirely electrical, despite their advanced nature. To negate this, each company will be equipped with two new electromagnetic pulse generators. Each generator is capable of one electromagnetic pulse capable of knocking out power to the entire building. While Electronique's abilities ARE based on electricity, no one knows how sufficient a blast will be required to incapacitate her."

"Why not use the generators on the data banks?" Shego had lived and worked out of many a secret lair but the specks for this were nothing to sneeze at.

"We considered that but the room containing the data banks is specifically shielded against EMP," Dr. Director responded.

"But if we trigger an electromagnetic pulse, won't that fry our demolition charges?" Agent Du inquired.

"Wade Load and our own R&D department have been working on that as well," The eye-patched administrator activated a few keystrokes and the schematics of the facility morphed into a basic GJ assault pack. "They've succeeded in adapting WEE's own electromagnetic shielding to all of your equipment. Both companies can safely detonate their generators, thus incapacitating Electronique and keep all of your equipment fully functional. Everyone clear?" There was a murmur of agreement around the room. "Everyone get your equipment together; wheels up in three hours."

There was very little question as to what needed to be done in preparation for a mission such as this so the briefing room was quickly vacated. All that remained was a deeply frustrated redhead, munching on pickles and glaring at the wall.

"You DO realize you look like Gracie when we tell her she can't stay up past 9," Shego grabbed the younger woman by the chin. "Besides, didn't you promise Rachel Mankey that you would help with the 1st grade bake sale tomorrow? And since when does a Possible break her promises?"

Kim's glare was quickly shifted to the older woman, partially due to her wife treating her like a child…but mostly because she really couldn't hide from the fact that she WAS acting like Gracie. Going on a mission like this, with TWO extra passengers, would put herself and those around her at risk. And she HAD agreed to help Rachel with the bake sale to raise money for the kids' trip to the Middleton Zoo in the spring. She sure as hell couldn't have baked something but…well how was SHE supposed to know that she'd get to level an evil base deep within the Cascade Mountains?

"I really hate it when you're right!" Count on Shego to have the moral high ground…AGAIN. "You get to skydive into the Cascade Mountains and demolish a building."

"And you get to spend a beautiful fall morning with our daughter and her friends," Shego flashed her best smirk and bestowed a kiss on her wife's lips. "Now, little missy, if you don't stop moping and complaining," Shego leaned in as lose as she could to her wife's ear. "I've got no compunctions about putting you over my knee here and now!"

Shego was in perfect position for her wife's hand to shoot out and gripped her the older woman's blessedly soft rear. "If I'm a good girl…can we play 'Egyptian Princess and the Slave girl' when you get back?"

"It is my sworn duty to do as my Princess commands," And this was the girl who blushed at the thought of being intimate with another woman. Shego gave the love of her life a little sashay as she left. "I will entice my Princess with the dances of my people." Who'd have thought that the woman who was considered one of the deadliest in the world would've loved being a slave girl so much?

"Dear God do I wish you could teach that to Yori," The reformed thief was so focused on the amorous activities to come that she bumped right into Ron. Probably caught enough to know that Shego would likely be displaying her belly dancing techniques for Kim when they returned. DAMN that New Year's Eve party! Shego hadn't thought that her little princess could get schnockered to talk about Shego's belly dancing exhibition while on vacation in Florida. But since that fateful night, Ron had never let Shego live it down. Before meeting her Kimmie, she'd have castrated the boy for saying that but…since when did the Doofus become like a little brother?

"Not as much as I wish I could be there when you ask her!" Shego jabbed back. "Say what you will about hormonal pregnant women, they are an affectionate lot."

Though Team Possible was only Independent Contractors for GJ, the trio maintained mission lockers within the Agents Quarters. Mission clothes came first and then tech. When given the choice, Ronald Stoppable always elected to carry non-lethal tech; flash bangs instead of concussion grenades, a fletchet stunning rifle instead of the GJ standard Robinson XCR rifle, all but the final piece. After that fateful day in high school, the day Ronald failed to protect Kim and had watched helplessly as Abby took four rounds to the chest, things had changed. That was the most helpless Ron had ever felt. So after an enormous amount of soul searching, agreement by Yori and guidance by Abby, Ron had gotten his concealed carry permit and had invested in a modified Smith & Wesson 460V Revolver. Counted as an exceptional marksman by GJ, Ron could count on one hand the number of missions he'd carried the sidearm on and the number of times he'd used it, always preferring to rely on his mystical monkey powers or a non-lethal weapon to get the job done. Ron would NOT make Yori a widow on this mission!

"We shall show mercy," The words were always spoken before ever touching the sidearm. "But we shall not ask for it." The moment that carrying or using this weapon got any easier, so help him, he would hop a flight and send the weapon to the deepest darkest part of the ocean.

"Just keep your mind on the mission," This had been an extraordinary emotional struggle for Ron but come what may, Shego would be behind him every step of the way. "Remember, if you hesitate, you're dead."

Now fully equipped, the duo marched into the hanger, 250 armed commandos they would be leading snapped to attention. Capt. Trevor Ericson, the company commander, stepped forward and introduced himself, shaking both of their hands. Most of the commandoes were already aware of the basic mission so Shego proceeded to fill in a few of the cracks, the usual pep talk about striking a blow to WEE, and dismissed the company to begin boarding the stealth helicopters. With discipline and precision that would make George S. Patton excited, 250 very dangerous soldiers marched into two helicopters, ready for the whirlwind ahead.

"Igor Chuikov, wherever you are," the reformed thief and now loving wife and mother could feel what was to come. "When you face St. Peter, so help me you will answer for this. Kimberly Anne Possible is the mother of my children and my reason for living. She finds joy in protecting those who can't protect themselves and gives so much of herself. She is the greatest example of a good person that I can think of. You want to kill her. Pray that God will have mercy on your soul…because you will get none from me."

_Author's Notes:_

_Can you feel what's about to come? Pregnant Kim is always hilarious and I know Shego would have to restrain her on a mission like this. Ronald carrying a firearm was something I wasn't too sure on. I knew that if I went that way, this would be a very difficult move for Ron, a responsibility that would weigh very heavy on him since he became a father and also elected to remain a member of Team Possible (since Sensei and Yori claimed that Kim Possible was Ron's destiny). _


	9. Chapter 9

"ETA to target three minutes," The pilot called back to the occupants of the troop bay. "Prepare to jump!"

Team Possible had been at the head of their share of GJ teams on operations and had done many an aerial insertion. As the "senior officer" as it were, it fell to Shego to prep them. The reformed thief jumped to her feet and motioned for the troops to stand up and begin equipment check. Helmet-mounted AN/AVS-6 goggles descended, bathing her surroundings in a bright green light. Parachute was firmly secured. Safety straps were secure. Tools and equipment were in their holsters and strapped to her torso. Everything was set and the focus shifted to the red signal light next to Shego's head. When they were over the drop zone, the light would change to green and 126 highly trained commandos would descend towards the Earth under silk canopies. Grinding of metal on metal began ringing through the troop bay, creating a massive whoosh of air as the seal within the bay was broken. Suddenly the red light went out and the green light under it ignited.

"HERE WE GO!" Shego bellowed over the rushing air. The pale green brunette took off down the two rows of troopers, eyes on the open hatch. With a giant leap, the ground beneath Shego's feet. No matter how often she and her Kimmie did it, skydiving was a breathtaking experience. For the twenty seconds of the descent, the reformed villain was weightless; the only sound in her ears the roaring of the wind. There was a loud ZIP and the pitch black parachute billowed outward, the straps digging into the older woman's shoulders. The entire facility was on display during the trip down. Watchtowers were manned and search lights were roaming the open ground between the trees and the complex. A slight grunt escaped the seasoned warrior's lips as she hit the ground but was quick to recover, activating the mechanized crank that retracted the parachute back into the pack. No idea who thought of it but the techs at GJ were having themselves a good day when that had been thought of. Troopers began dropping around her. A perimeter was quickly set up and per protocol, the company sharpshooters fell in towards the commander. Targets were assigned and Accuracy International AW sniper rifles began popping off rounds. If both landings occurred according to plan, Du and his company should be following suit on the opposite side of the facility. Through the optical function of the helmet mounted goggles, Shego watched as sentries began falling like sacks of potatoes

"We've got a two minute window before the motion sensors in the woods pick us up," Ron appeared beside the older woman. "We need to get inside."

"All units, eyes are down," Shego broadcast through her headset. "Repeat, eyes are down. Move to insertion points. Operation is a go!"

The search lights were mechanized and contained motion sensors but with the guards down, WEE was effectively blind. The various squads in the company made the sprint across the open terrain and pressed themselves up against the walls of the building. Team Possible brought up the rear and pressed up against the wall with the rest of the company.

"Wade, we're ready to make our insertion," Wade's face appeared on Shego's Shegophone. "Are you ready with the cameras and sensors?"

"My computer virus is primed and ready," He'd only been given a few hours' notice but the tech whiz was particularly proud of this little masterpiece. "For the duration of your stay, you guys are the veritable 'Invisible Man'."

Troopers took up positions around the front gate, ready and eager for an insertion. The greatest disadvantage in a situation like this lay with the initial insertion. Shego's company would effectively be forced to bottle neck in the doorway. But all indications were that they still had surprise on their side, making the risk relatively small. The hacking program built into all of Team Possible's communicators did it's business to the key pad and Shego had to remind herself to praise ol' Wade. Seconds were counted down and guns were leveled and ready.

There was a whoosh of air as the steel door slid up. A hail of green plasma bolts burst from the gate, followed quickly by 250 highly trained commandos.

"Take up defensive positions," Ron barked, jumping over an incapacitated WEE guard. Progress was slow but steady and the company quickly found themselves outside their intended target. There was only one way in or out of the room and WEE was rapidly becoming wise to what was happening within their walls. That meant that Ron and 240 troopers had to keep a secure route of escape while Shego and her ten techs began looting or destroying any information they could get their hands on. "You two with the generators keep to the back. We can't risk them being damaged." Ron turned to the company communications sergeant. "Have we got our surveillance cameras up and running?

"Cameras will be up and running in two minutes sir." The sergeant's eyes never left his wrist computer but the confidence in his voice was obvious.

"Right," Ron added. "Calibrate sensors to pick up high levels of electrical radiation. We will NOT let the wicked witch of the west catch us off guard."

"Will do, sir."

"Shego, defensive perimeter is up," Now the real work began. "We'll give you as much time as we can. Get started on those hard drives."

"We're working on the encryptions now," Shego's voice crackled over. "We should be inside in about five minutes."

"Have you heard from Du?"

"They've started laying charges. Still no sign of Electronique though."

True to her word, Shego's team had cracked the encryptions and now had complete access to the building's mainframe. GJ could handle the secret projects but Shego began running queries on the Attitudinator, the Moodulators, and anything involving her and Kim. One way or another, this would end tonight. The Moodulator project up on the list; still listed as experimental despite its rapid use over the last few weeks. Good news in that regard since it meant that literally everything associated with it was within these memory banks. Once they blew the data banks, and providing they could apprehend Electronique, all traces of the devices would be eliminated.

Her beautiful and utterly brilliant wife was a wonder. Her hunch was dead on. WEE had indeed purchased an Attitudinator from Hench Co and were successfully able to modified it. While still unable to completely replicate Electronique's original creation, Gemini's scientists had at least succeeded in modifying the original machine to reverse what Electronique's had done, despite having Electronique here to assist them. Betty Director would be relieved. No risk of potential sleeper agents.

That left anything involving herself and Kim. Deep in her gut, the older woman just couldn't swallow the fact that she and her wife were only a piece of the puzzle. "A skillful liar will tell his enemy the truth and then convince him it's a lie."

"Excuse me ma'am," One of the techs stepped up and pulled Shego out of her mulling. "We've gotten everything we can out of these. Time to begin setting the charges."

Even if there WAS something to find, at the rate she was going Shego wouldn't find it. The console went dark and Shego began laying her charges on the data banks. Laying the last one, she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. The temperature had been rising slowly for the last two minutes. Wait…"rising"? To keep the data banks running at peak efficiency, logic dictated that the room would be air cooled. If WEE had deactivated the air conditioning, the servers would've overheated before GJ could recover anything useful.

Without warning, a violent explosion rocked the room, blinding everyone in the room and collapsing the floor beneath. Shego couldn't have fallen far but blinding pains shot through her athletic body as she landed. With her enhanced healing abilities, Shego Possible could handle pain but not even SHE could suppress a scream of pain. Through the dust and debris, a jagged and bloody piece of rebar had pierced through her shoulder, sickeningly close to where the joint was supposed to be. The dust began to settle and techs began to rise…until an all too familiar silhouette appeared in the dust.

"I have been waiting," A heavily affected Russian female voice rang out. "For a long time, Miss Go."

Massive electrical charges began building in the Russian villain's palms much the same as plasma would from Shego's. Each of the slowly rising techs was blasted with a massive bolt of electrical energy. The sickening smell of burnt flesh became thick in the room. The pain emanating from her shoulder was all that kept Shego from vomiting. A plasma ball, even a meager one…she COULDN'T sit back and let this creature do this. Dear God, let Ron or some of the other commandos have heard the explosion.

"For many years, I had believed that I could read a person," How could a voice be dripping with such hate? "But never did I expect this of you. Never did I expect that the mighty Shego would sell her soul to the forces of darkness, succumbing to the vilest Sin and bringing forth an abomination from Hell! By all the powers in Heaven, my brother and I will bring down the wrath of the Almighty on you!"

Was this really happening? Electronique was not only homophobic but somehow religious? The villain was going to lecture her on…wait…Brother? Shego took another look at the woman standing before her. Focusing solely on the face, ignoring all of the technological enhancements…and then it hit her! How could all of them have been so blind? Igor Chuikov! The old adversary she was looking at was the sister of Igor Chuikov. How could GJ have missed this?

"But it will all be over soon," Electronique raised a foot and stepped on Shego's wounded shoulder, shifting the piece of rebar around in the wound and forcing a scream from Shego. "Soon you, that bitch who shares your bed, and the mongrel abominations you've produced will be sent to the Hell that you came from!" A massive charge began building and a hand was leveled at the wounded hero.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and the electricity surrounding Electronique winked out. Had someone detonated one of the EMP generators? Was help on the way?

Electronique let out a cry of frustration and begin searching among the rubble and charred bodies. "No matter. I'll take care of you the way Igor had wanted in the first place, the way he will be taking care of your 'partner' and offspring in a few hours!"

Chuikov wasn't here? And he was on his way to Kim and Gracie? The rebar wouldn't give and Shego's legs just wouldn't come free!

A pistol was leveled at Shego's forehead. The click of the chambered round was deafening. "God's justice be done."

Please, not like this! Please, just one plasma pulse. Please God, just let me see my wife and daughter. Let me save them!

There was a cackle of laughter, a ring of gunfire, and a splatter of guts across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ron roared over the gun battle the commandos were now engaged in. There was a roar from the mainframe and the halls shook as if in an earthquake. "SHEGO? SHEGO, DO YOU COPY?" The absence of a response was like a knife to the heart. Orders were passed and Captain Ericson took command while the blonde monkey master ran to the aid of his comrade. Whatever had happened seemed to have jammed the door. With all his might, Ron hammered, shouting for anyone within to answer him. The only noise that could be heard was the pounding of flesh on metal. As if to add insult to injury, a static shock jolted through Ron's cheek. Wait…static? "You, breach the door," A nearby commando began setting up a breaching charge. And thank the powers that be that the EMP commando was standing right next to him. "DETONATE THE GENERATOR!"

The breaching charge burned apart the door and Ron rushed in, stopping just short of the massive hole. The entire floor had been blown apart! Below him was Shego, a massive chunk of rebar through her shoulder. His worst fears confirmed, Ron could see Electronique, gun in hand, and ready to fire. There was no hesitation. A Smith & Wesson revolver was unsheathed and a round was fired. The shot rang true and the bullet exited out the back of her head, brain matter proceeding to follow it.

There was a crunch of metal on metal as a grappling hook was fired into the wall. All that mattered was getting to the wounded Shego. They'd gotten Electronique. It COULDN'T end like this after they were so close.

"Shego," Ron cried, clearing away the ruble over her body, taking special care to avoid the wound in her shoulder. "Shego, please be ok." Commandos not involved in the firefight began taking in the scene playing out below them. "I NEED A MEDIC DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Chuikov…Gracie and…Kimmie…going to hurt…"Shego groaned, her vision failing but still fighting to remain conscious.

"DAMN IT; I NEED A MEDIC DOWN HERE!"


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't the pulse-pounding adrenaline rush of a mission…but yes indeed, apparently one could have fun at an elementary school bake sale, even a world saver such as Kim Possible. Kim, Abby, and Gracie were up early and met with Rachel Mankey at the Middleton Community Pavilion to help set up the booth along with a few other students and parents. Various other booths sprang up around them and by 10 in the morning, the Farmer's market was in full swing.

"What do we say to the customer, Gracie?" Kim counted out the change and glanced at her daughter.

"Thank you for your 'sport." Gracie grinned, handing Father Mitch from the local Episcopal church a plate of rice crispy treats.

"Well you are most welcome, young lady," The kind gentleman offered a handshake to the young child. Two of his children were in Shego's English classes and according to Shego were exceptional students. "What a polite young lady you are."

As midday crept closer, the smell of charcoal and grilling meat began wafting and enticing the movers and shakers of the bake sale. Mr. Murphy's grill was fully ignited and hotdogs a'grilling. Lori Murphy's husband Greg was a detective with the Middleton Police Department so Team Possible had a lot of association of with him even in Kim and Ron's high school days. You'd be hard pressed to find a more serious and devoted police officer…but off duty? Good grief, he was nothing but a big kid. If Billy turned out to be even half of his father, he was going to make someone a very good husband and a wonderful father to some lucky children.

The Kimmunicator chirped and a slender hand snaked into the purse. It had a line to the headset Abby used when in guard mode. "What's the sitch Abs?"

"Kim, is Greg nearby?" This couldn't be good. Concerned Abby was always a bad sign. "He should hear this too."

Lori was free at the moment so she kept an eye on the grill and elbowed her husband over. "We've got a problem. I just found one of the Middleton cops acting as security. He was unconscious and stripped of his uniform and gun. Something may be going down and I'm heading to you. Is Greg carrying?"

"Back-up weapon is strapped to my leg," Greg confirmed, pulling free a small Smith & Wesson .38 from its holster. "My sidearm is in the minivan."

"Good," Abby continued. "Keep an eye on Kim and Gracie until I get there."

"Lori will move the kids to the minivan and get them somewhere safe." Greg offered.

"Send them to our place," Kim ordered. "I'll explain to Lori about the security system. Once the system is up, there won't be a safer building in town."

There was another series of quick chirps, signifying that someone else was trying to get a hold of her. Dear God, let it be Shego or Ron with good news. Abby's profile blinked out and an image of Wade took its place.

"Oh, Thank God!" The agoraphobic tech genius looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Kim, you and Shego were the main targets the whole time! GJ took the facility but Electronique was the only one there."

"Did they apprehend her?"

"They couldn't apprehend her alive," Wade continued, desperately trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Ron had to put a bullet through her head."

The redhead had to cringe at that. Damn Bonnie Rockwaller for making Ron go through this tremendous burden of conscience. Ron had never gotten over seeing Kim hauled off in a van with Abby bleeding out of four gunshot wounds. He never took the sidearm if he could help it. But Kim was thankful that throughout all their missions since, they had only been in a handful of missions where Ron had had to draw and fire.

"How is he handling it?"

"Kim…Ron fired because Electronique had Shego pinned and was about to kill her," The longtime friend flinched, dreading the reaction. "The medics got to her but she's in intensive care."

The whole world seemed to implode around the young mother. Her wife, the woman she loved, was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life! She'd been on a mission and Kim hadn't been there to watch out for her! She…she…!

"Kim?" The tech genius could tell EXACTLY what was going through his friend's mind. "KIM!"

Wade Load was an extraordinarily level headed person, not prone to foul language or anything of the kind. The man actually shouting was such a shock that it managed to pull Kimberly out of her internal nightmare

"Kim, there's more," The situation was quickly going to Hell in a hand basket and Wade HAD to keep Kim's mind from going to Shego again. "You and Gracie are in trouble. Electronique said that Igor Chuikov knows where you are and will be there within the hour! You have GOT to tell Abby and get out of there."

Abby had caught that last sentence and voiced her full agreement with Wade's appraisal of the situation. Filling Abby in on the situation and the events of the mission was all that Kim could to do keep a hold on her mind. No matter what Abby felt for Shego, her focus now had to be in protecting Kim and Gracie. Shego's enhanced healing abilities would likely ensure she'd recover but if Abby failed to protect her charges…NO! She couldn't even go there! If Chuikov was really here for Kim and Gracie, then the best way to protect all of these people was to draw them off. Get Kim and Gracie to the Sebring, as close to a tank as they could put their hands on. But a shriek of fright confirmed the bodyguard's worst fears. Across the field, six armed figures were making their way across the open ground on the northeast side of the pavilion, thirty yards out and closing.

A blast of gunfire erupted, sending the entire area into total chaos. People began running in all directions and diving for cover. In all the chaos and with their escape route cut off, all Kim Possible could think of was protecting her child. About the only place out of the line of fire were the restrooms. The young mother gathered every child she could spot and herded them off to the isolated room. It fell to the youngest Possible to keep control. She and George would protect her friends, just like Mommy and Momma would.

"Remember Muffin; don't open the door unless someone says the password."

"So not the Drama Mommy," Gracie was downright excited.

A short distance away, Abby, Gregg, and the other uniformed police had thrown over a few tables, creating a makeshift barricade for cover. Greg vouched for the three uniformed police that had shown up, recognizing them all as his coworkers.

"Any and all GJ units in the area," After a quick frequency change, Abby began hollering for additional units. "This is the Babysitter. Matchstick and Sparkplug are in serious danger. I repeat, Matchstick and Sparkplug are in serious danger. Six enemy combatants are inbound on our location and more expected. Local authorities and I have set up a line of defense but are severely outgunned. We need support immediately." A .30-06 round hammered into the concrete wall near her head, forcing her behind cover. A quick peak over revealed two attackers just within range of a Heckler & Koch .45; the seasoned sharpshooter popped off two quick rounds, wining the closest attacker in the shoulder and dropped him to the ground.

"Babysitter, this is the Mole Rat," Praise the Lord and Halleluiah! Abby couldn't recall ever being so happy to hear Ron's voice. "Help is one minute out! Hold the line and we will get to you!"

By now there were about twelve attackers moving in on the pavilion. Even over the roar of the gunfire, Abby could make out the whirr of helicopter blades coming in from the west. A GJ Blackhawk helicopter broke over the horizon like some great Angel of Death. Armaments were sketchy at this distance but ropes could be seen descending downwards and jumpers sliding downward, guns up and firing into the combatants. Abby spotted a mop of blonde hair on one of the troopers that began moving towards her.

"Oh God, are YOU a sight for sore eyes!" Ron was engulfed in a hug.

"One of the choppers diverted to Middleton the minute Shego was able to communicate what was going on," Ron responded, letting go and holstering his revolver. "Where are Kim and Gracie?"

"Well Gracie and the rest of the kids are barricaded in the restroom and Kim…"

There were several screams as the crowd began to part around two people. As the crowd parted, Igor Chuikov himself, clad in a stolen Middleton PD uniform, had Kim wrapped in a headlock with a knife pressed to her throat. Guns where whipped into place, desperately searching for an open shot. Try as they might, with the position Chuikov had Kim in and the innocent people behind them, there was no way to take Chuikov down without potential harm to Kim or a bystander.

"For God so loved Man that he sacrificed his only Son for our sins," Chuikov shouted, pressing the knife to Kim's throat. "For whosoever believes in him shall not perish but shall have eternal life. I am a servant of the Lord our God and I shall bring to justice those who blaspheme against his word!"

Dammit, Kim would NOT go out like this! She could almost…her hand firmly grasped what looked to everyone else to be an ordinary hair stick. Once again Kim would have to admit Shego was right. "You think it is God's wish that you kill a woman who is with child?" the redhead growled, loosening what the hair stick contained.

"Shut up," Chuikov growled, squeezing Kim's throat tighter. "A minion of Satan knows nothing of God's will."

"For whatever you wish that others would do to you," Kim breathed, tightening her grip. "Do also to them…for this is the law!" Without another breath, Kim ripped free one of the Karambit knives she had hidden in her hair and rammed the curved blade into Chuikov's neck. The knife in Chuikov's hand went stiff allowing Kim to wrench herself free, throwing herself to the ground in time for Ron to put two rounds into Chuikov's torso, dropping him to the ground.

Abby rushed forward and turned Kim onto her back while Ron ran to cover Chuikov if by some miracle he'd survived a knife to the throat and two hollow-point rounds to the chest. Thank God, the woman before her had God's own luck. There was a small nick on her neck where the blade had caught but Abby's EMT training told her that it wasn't serious. Greg Murphy rushed up with a first aid kit and they began bandaging Kim up despite Kim's objections.

Another GJ commando stepped up to cover Chuikov, allowing Ron to duck over to the restroom and knocked on the door. "Gracie, it's Uncle Ron," He called. "What's the sitch?" Ron could hear tiny hands undoing the lock and Gracie Anne Possible stood before her Uncle, George perched on her head threatening fisticuffs to anyone who would come near his best friend, and Gracie ready to fight anyone who came her way. But seeing that it was "Unca Ron", she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"That's my girl," Ron smiled and hugged his niece tight. "Nobody messes with the unstoppable team of Gracie and George, do they?"

"Booyah!" Gracie laughed, commandeering her Uncle's catchphrase. "Where's Mommy?"

Abby and Greg Murphy were helping Kim to her feet. Other than the small gauze bandage on her neck, Kim looked to be fine, so there was likely no harm in letting Gracie down to see her. Ron hefted his little niece into a more comfortable position and the pair strolled over to Kim. Kim Possible had never wanted to hold her daughter more, grabbing Gracie in a bear hug and began planting kiss after kiss on her daughter's head.

"Kim, we need to get you to the hospital," Abby urged, motioning towards the approaching ambulance behind the line of police cars. She leaned in and whispered into Kim's ear. Gracie didn't need to hear this. "They've brought Shego to Middleton General. We'll get the babies checked out and then go find her."

Over and over again, Electronique's words playing through Shego's mind, how Chuikov was heading for Kim and Gracie, God only knows what he was planning to do to them. The tough as nails woman felt as if she were chained down, completely helpless and unable to raise a hand in defense of what she cherished more than life itself. She pulled and heaved against the restraints she felt but they refused to give an inch. Her plasma failed to ignite and tears streaming down her face and into the darkness.

With a blinding flash, the hellish prison that Shego found herself was gone. Where was she? The restraints were gone and she was in a hospital room. Nothing about the room screamed "military facility" so the logical assumption was that she was in a civilian hospital. In taking in her surroundings, Shego discovered her right arm to be in a sling and her left leg elevated and wrapped in a cast. There was something keeping her from lifting her free hand. Next to her was Kim, leaned back in her chair with a stream of drool coming from her mouth, the redhead's hand locked quite firmly locked in Shego's. Shego couldn't manage much in her current position but these three squeezes would do it. I…love…you. That and Shego attempting to shift her body brought the redhead out of their deep sleep. Kim wiped the drool from her face with her free hand…and gazed at the pale green face of one of the most important and beautiful woman she had ever known. Joyous cries echoed through the room and tears were streaming down the enchanting green eyes.

"Oh, thank you God," Kim gasped through her tears. "Thank you!"

There was nothing Shego wanted more than to hold her redheaded goddess in her embrace and leaned into the embrace…but OOHHHH the pain! Shego plopped back onto the bed, still unable to look away from the face of her loving and adoring wife. "Oh Pumpkin…Kimmie…I thought that…Electronique…"

"It's okay Eme," Kim sniffed, trying to get control of her tears. "It's all okay. You're alive and everything is okay!"

"But Chuikov…how did I…" All she could recall was a jumble of images, nothing making any sense.

"Ron," Kim choked out, wiping the tears away with her shirtsleeve. "It was all Ron. Electronique blew the floor out from the mainframe. A piece of rebar went through your shoulder and a chunk of one of the mainframes pinned your legs and broke your left ankle. Ron, he…he felt the explosion and ran inside. Electronique was standing over you with a…" Her voiced choked but it was clear that Kimmie was about to say "gun". "Ron fired just in time and…and they were able to get you out."

There was a knock at the door and both women turned to see Gracie and a scrubs-clad Grandma Anne Possible enter, holding hands, and Gracie looking very unsure about what was going on. She spotted her Momma and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh sweetheart," The hardened combat veteran couldn't hold back the tears any longer…and frankly didn't WANT to. "Oh please, can I hold you?"

Gracie took off and climbed into her Momma's hospital bed, wrapping her little arms around her Momma's comfy chest. Unfortunately six year olds weren't very knowledgeable in the ways of a dislocated shoulder and a jolt of pain shot through the older woman. Let the pain come! She was holding her daughter in her arms and that was worth any amount of pain she would suffer.

"Careful Gracie," Dr. Possible leaned down to pull Gracie off of Shego's wounded arm. She planted a kiss on her daughter-in-law's forehead and hugged her tight, taking care to avoid the arm. "You had us scared for a while there, honey," As Mrs. Dr. Possible leaned up, Shego could see a tear rolling down her cheek. "But anything is possible for a Possible!" Everyone embraced Shego once again at that remark.

"So what's the damage Mom?" Shego inquired as the reformed thief settled back into the hospital bed. "Will I ever play the violin again?"

"Oh please let that be a no," Kim chortled, keeping Shego's free hand clasped in her own.

"Well the damage would've been a lot worse if Ron hadn't gotten there when he did," Dr. Anne Possible explained, picking up the chart from the end of Shego's bed. "You got a pretty serious concussion from the fall. The rebar you landed on and Electronique's moving it around tore up your right shoulder but it's mostly superficial, only a dislocation. Your left ankle was broken and your foot was broken in about three places. Despite all that, I'd say you're going to make a full recovery."

Once everyone was sure that she was stable enough to handle more visitors, the rest of Shego's family began to file in. Ron, Yori, and Abby were first, Ron picking up Gracie from Shego's hospital bed and putting her on his shoulders. James Possible and Jim and Tim were next, each of them over the moon to see her. Last was Shego's brothers, Hego bringing up the rear. There were many joyous moments but slowly everyone began to head home, leaving Shego to her rest. Eventually all that was left was Kim Shego, and Hego.

"Kim, could I…" Hego stuttered. Was Hego actually at a loss for words? "Could I have a minute alone with my sister?"

Was this a good idea? Shego had nearly been killed and her relationship with this older brother was tenuous at best. Shego nodded her approval however and Kim bowed out, planted a kiss on her wife's lips on the way out. Hego shifted around, his eyes fixed on his feet, and looked up.

"Shego…I…" The great hulk of a man was seriously faltering. "I…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Where was this going?

"I know that I haven't been the best brother," The seat next to Shego's bed sunk under Hego's weight. "I know I wasn't exactly, well…easy to deal with when you told us about…you and Kim but…what that man tried to do…all those things he said…" He couldn't even think about it. The image of that homicidal madman about to murder his little niece was more terrifying than anything he could imagine. "The God I know would NEVER…I mean the very idea that…I've…I've been doing a lot of soul searching these last few days. While I may never understand your choices in life…they really are YOUR choices and…and I have absolutely no right to judge them. Any relationship that could produce such a wonderful girl as Gracie…well, it CAN'T be bad."

Talk about a curveball! Her brother was always so proper and Shego had thought completely incapable of change. Hector Gordon made "doing the right thing" look like a fault. Hego had grown to tolerate Kim and Shego's relationship but…was he saying what she thought he was? His eyes sunk back down to his feet. Hego had said his piece. Now all he could hope for was that his baby sister would accept his apology.

"You're such a lunkhead," Shego smiled as she grabbed one of Hego's hands in her own. "Get over here!" Hego was hauled out of his chair and Shego wrapped her free hand around her older brother. "I love you Big Brother."

"I love you to Little Sister," Hego cried back. He had the most wonderful little sister in the world!

_Author's Notes:_

_I've been reading Kigo fanfiction all summer…and is there a love truer or deeper than that shared by Kim and Shego? Hego finally accepting his sister for who she is was something I really wanted to work into the story. As my pen name would suggest, I always think optimistically. Igor Chuikov was evil incarnate who used religion as a weapon and any true hero would be able to see that._


	11. Chapter 11

"Anastasia Chuikov, born February 17th, 1977 and died June 8th, 1994," An image of a striking blonde woman appeared on the projector. "Her father was a Colonel in the Soviet Army and oversaw some of their most secret weapons projects, most of which dealt with electronic based systems. He was grooming Anastasia to follow in his footsteps until the facility pulled a Chernobyl. The official report was that everyone in the facility was destroyed, including Anastasia and her father."

Shego had been released from the hospital previous day but was still in a wheelchair until her ankle and foot healed. Kim, despite being eight months pregnant, was never away from Shego's side and she and Gracie doted on Shego's every need. Dr. Director had contacted them and informed them that the GJ analysts had found new information. And so, Team Possible was found seated around the conference table debriefing the past week's events.

"I suppose we can all agree that's not the case," Ron sarcastically answered.

"Indeed," Dr. Director continued on. "While the children's father was a Soviet Army officer through and through, their mother, one Tanya Amasova, was a fiercely devoted Christian and was Igor's chief motivation in joining the church after the fall of the Iron Curtain. With the death of her husband and daughter, Igor's mother snapped and took her own life with the Colonel's personal sidearm. That's about the time that Igor's mania began to take hold."

"We knew that Chuikov had a handful of supporters in the United States," Agent Du took over. "Most of them were very minor organizations tied to far right political organizations but in taking a closer look at his finances, one of his American benefactors was tied to one of Electronique's aliases. Our forensic accountants revealed that this single front accounted for a third of Chuikov's support."

"So Anastasia Chuikov survives the disaster at her father's lab and makes her way to America," Kim offered. "Upon arriving, she either makes contact with her brother or him with her and she begins pulling off jobs to help support her brother's crusade. When Ron used the Attitudinator on her and the funding stopped, Electronique suddenly goes dark and Igor is clued into the fact that something is wrong."

"That's what we believe," Dr. Director nodded in agreement. "Of course, we can't know the specifics for sure with both of them six feet under. But the good news is that our agents in Russia have been reporting that Chuikov's organization is falling apart at the seams. Chuikov was literally the only thing holding them together."

"Then it's over?" Shego squeezed her wife's hands, daring to hope.

***One Month Later***

"One more big push Kim," Dr. Mortenson urged. "She's almost free."

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The younger Possible felt like she was trying to push out a watermeon!

"Aaaaaand…she's FREE!" Dr. Mortenson replied as she pulled the crying baby free. "Kimberly, you did it! You and your wife are the proud parents of two beautiful twin girls."

That was the end of a very long night for all parties involved. Talk about one Hell of a wake-up call! Shortly around six in the morning, Kim's water broke while they were still in bed. A flurry of events proceeded, Shego calling in a sub, a hail of luggage being thrown into the Sebring. That was the good news. Upon arriving, bless Kimberly's poor heart, she proceeded through a twenty hour labor. While the labor itself wound up being drawn out and painful, the birth of the two children was relatively quick, Kim electing to give birth sans drugs of any kind. Shortly after midnight, Kimberly Anne Possible had succeeded in giving birth to two healthy and beautiful baby girls; Zoë Marie and Emily Abigail. And by Kim's side the whole time was Shego, never flinching as Kim crushed her hand in a death grip.

"You did it Princess," Shego was positively beaming at the quite disheveled looking redhead. "I love you so much!"

"How…how are they?" Kim panted. Her breath was still coming in gasps.

"All three are just fine," Dr. Mortenson assured, stepping up so Kim could see her above the curtain. "We'll just clean them up a little and then you'll be holding the latest editions to the Possible family."

Two nurses entered shortly after, carrying the children back to Kim and Shego, giving both of them their first looks at their daughters. Kim looked down at little Zoë Marie and little wisps of dark hair and her beautiful wife's pale green complexion; she was Kim's own little Shego. Emily on the other hand had the most drastic difference. She shared Kim's rosy pink complexion but on Emily's head where little wispy green hairs, resembling forest moss more than hair. Both little bundles shared their mothers' piercing green eyes. But no matter what their complexion, no matter what their hair color, they were Kim and Shego's children, and while the pair held them in their arms, Kim and Shego could only see perfection.

"They're perfect," Tears were running down Kim's cheeks as she gazed upon the two bundles of joy. "Eme, they're beautiful. They're the best of both of us."

"Kimberly Anne Possible, you're my hero." Shego Possible meant every word of that. Her wife, the most wonderful wife a person could ask for, had succeeded in giving Shego the big family that the pair had always wanted. There was nothing that could spoil this moment!

Two little pairs of green eyes stared out the nursery window at Shego as she gazing longingly at the newest additions to her family. Out of nowhere, the very proud mother found herself singing "You are My Sunshine". And they were; Kim, Gracie, and now little Zoë and Emily were her rays of sunshine. She'd wanted a big family ever since she was a girl. When she found out that the comet ensured she would never have children, a part of her died…but here it was! She had a woman that she couldn't live without, and from their love they produced three absolutely perfect little girls. If you had told her this would happen during her dark days, she'd have given you a plasma enema…but it really happened. This wasn't a dream and wasn't a hallucination.

Shego was pulled out of her revere as an enthusiastic Gracie burst through the doors, followed closely by her grandparents and her nanny. Shego let out a oof as 45 pounds of excited landed in her arms, struggling to get a glimpse of her new baby sisters. Shego laughed and lifted her oldest daughter up towards the window so that she could see her baby sisters.

"There they are Gracie," The pair leaned in close and pointed to the two basinets that contained Gracie's baby sisters. "There's Zoë and Emily."

"Wow," Gracie gasped, saucer sized eyes reflected in the glass. "They came out of Mommy?"

"They sure did," Anne Possible patted her oldest granddaughter on the back. "Both of them came from your Mommy's tummy."

"Is that where Mommy came from?" Gracie pointed down to Anne's stomach.

"It sure was," Anne laughed and turned to face the window, looking at her new granddaughters. "Shego, they're absolutely beautiful."

"Wow, the newest citizens of the Federation." Abby just couldn't resist getting that jab in.

"Oh, not on your life Normal," Shego blew a raspberry at the woman she had come to trust as much as Kim. "They're Jedi Knights if ever there were any!"

"That's enough you two," Dr. James Possible rolled his eyes at the bickering between his daughter-in-law and granddaughters' nanny. "How's Kim faring?"

"Oh, she's been out cold for over an hour," Shego glanced down at her watch. "I'm actually supposed to wake her up in five minutes." She hefted Gracie up higher onto her side. "Want to go wake up Mommy?"

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce six new members to our church family," Father Mitch announced from the front of the Sanctuary. "This is Kim and Shego Possible and their children Gracie, Zoë, and Emily, and Ms. Abigail Normal. Please give them a warm welcome and make them feel at home."

A round of polite applause went through the Middleton Episcopal Church as Kim, Shego, Abby, and Gracie waved hello to everyone. The applause eventually subsided and the Possible family were ushered towards a pew in the front row. Kim took a seat next to Shego, a curious Emily on Shego's shoulder looking around at all of the new faces and Zoë entranced by the light shining through the stained glass window. Kim settled in, putting her free hand around Gracie, and began their first day of church.

"Let us begin with 'Praise God from whom All Blessings Flow'," Father Mitch declared as the lyrics to the hymn appeared on the screen above him.

_Praise God from whom all blessings flow_

_Praise God, all creatures here below_

_Praise the spirit, the Holy Spirit_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Praise Him above, ye heavenly Ghost_

_Praise Father, Son, and Holy Ghost_

_Praise the Spirit, the Holy Spirit_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Kim remained behind in the sanctuary, Zoë now asleep, gazing up at the Cross hanging on the wall of the altar. The rest of the congregation and her family were in the meeting center at the potluck lunch welcoming them to the congregation. Even now, the events of the past year were running through her head. Shego and Kim were always very certain that they wanted to explore spirituality when Gracie was born. After the events surrounding their encounter with Electronique, after Kim having to face almost loosing Shego and Shego having to face almost loosing Kim and Gracie, the time just felt right. Both had strong beliefs in a higher power though neither had really thought much about their beliefs beyond that. The Episcopal Church in the United States was for the most part very tolerant of their lifestyle and so Kim and Shego talked to Father Mitch about making a visit.

"Would you like some company?" Father Mitch appeared behind the pew.

"Oh, I'm sorry Father," Kim jumped a little, being caught by surprise. "You scared me."

"I've been told I have that effect on people," The kindly man smiled and took a seat next to Kim. He'd changed out of his robes and was now in a plain shirt and tie. "What are you thinking about, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything," Kim continued, her gaze returning to the altar. "Sometimes my life feels like a whirlwind and my mind has to race to catch up. I've really been thinking a lot about that day at the Pavilion. Like Shego and I told you when we wanted to explore your church, it was largely because of those days that we wanted to come here."

"I remember it well," Father Mitch nodded.

"I just don't want my girls growing up with any shame because of Shego and me," Kim continued on, holding Zoë a little tighter. "I don't regret very many things in my life thus far but people were willing to kill…"

"Kimberly, let me stop you there," Father Mitch turned and fixed the young mother with a firm look. "Don't you listen to what Igor Chuikov, what ANYONE says or does. As a priest, I've read and studied the Bible many times and have encountered many different interpretations. But I believe that is all God ever intended there to be, interpretations, interpretations that we has people have to puzzle out and understand for ourselves. I've known you and your wife for several years. The things you and your wife have done for Middleton, for the World, God wouldn't put those gifts in the hands of evil people. I look at how you and Shego dote on and care for Gracie, I see how she worships the two of you, and I see a loving family in the truest sense of the word, nothing dark and nothing evil. No matter what interpretation of the Bible you go by, no matter what denomination you might happen to follow, Christ's message will always be one of love and peace. And as long as you follow that in all aspects of your life, you are walking in the grace of God. Anyone who follows that is a good person in my book."

Kim let the words sink in, mulling them around in her head. "Thanks Father," Kim planted a kiss on the sleeping Emily. "That makes me feel a lot better…and I think I've just realized how hungry I am."

Father Mitch let out a chuckle and helped the young mother to her feet. The two walked side by side out of the sanctuary and in to meet the rest of the congregation. Shego spotted Kim arrive into the meeting area and moved towards her. Where had she been?

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Everything's okay," Kim leaned in and kissed her wife. "Just reflecting on how glad I am that I married you."

_Author's Notes:_

_And so the legend…begins. Zoë Marie and Emily Abigail, welcome to the Kigo-verse. When creating Zoë Marie, I really visualized Sheki Go Possible from NoDrog's A Small Possibility story arc. With Emily, I wanted to make her really unique so I thought it would be fun to have Shego's green pigmentation manifest itself in her hair instead of her skin. Tangled Up in Green indicated that Kim and Shego were interested in their children having a spiritual life and I strongly agreed. Both had only ever really encountered Christianity through their youth and so I thought Anglicanism was a likely avenue for them to pursue._

_Thank you for all of the positive reviews on this, my first fan fiction. They've really been a big help and have encouraged me to keep pursuing this. A special thanks goes to Poetheather1, for her permission, her guidance, and her inspiration. You guided me through all my difficulties and I only hope that I've done justice to Tangled Up in Green._


	12. Extra Notes

_Extra Notes:_

_There's been a little confusion on certain things within siblings that I thought I'd elaborate on. Siblings and the entire Triple Threat series are inspired by Tangled Up in Green by Poetheather1. I highly encourage my followers of this story as it is one hell of a good read. Anyway, it is established within Tangled Up in Green that the device used to impregnate Kim with Shego's genetic material works almost immediately. Under "normal circumstances" you are unable to tell a woman is pregnant for a couple weeks after the fact. But in light of the fact that two women can't conceive a child (yet… just saying that I think the basic concept is EXTREMELY interesting) science can change how the body works._

_In the Kim Possible tv show, spirituality is absent but Poetheather1 established in Tangled Up in Green that after they had made sense of their relationship, Kim and Shego expressed an interest in their children growing up with a spiritual upbringing. I thought that worked very well and so I included it. Neither had been exposed to much of anything outside the Judeo-Christian scope so I found it logical that they would be Episcopal, by far the most tolerant of their lifestyle. Having a child can change someone's views and I think this is something I'm going to work more with._


End file.
